The Beginning of the Dawn
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Secuela de mi anterior historia The Light Come Out Sun, Anthu ahora con el cargo de senadora ha tenido muchos problemas y mas con ser un reciente caballero jedi, que ocurrirá cuando la obligan a salir del planeta en contra de su voluntad, Anakin por otro lado no podría estar mas feliz de verla y estar con ella. Anthu se encuentra en un lió, entre elegir sus principios o su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the Dawn**

Habian pasado diez largos años, Anthu ya era toda una mujer de 18 años muy hermosa, ella ya estaba en sus ultimas semanas como padawan, para suerte de ella todo iba bien con las practicas con Obi-wan, todas habian salido perfectas y las misiones eran geniales para los dos, aunque en ese tiempo tampoco pudo encontrarse con Anakin por alguna extraña razon, pero si estuvo en contacto como siempre con Padme, y cuando se entero por la mujer ahora de 24 años que iba a ser la nueva senadora de Naboo y que viviria en Coruscant fue tanta su alegría que casi rompe el holo, ella por su parte ya era senadora gracias al canciller que se había vuelto como un buen amigo para ella, aunque para antu las cosas como senadora eran algo dificiles por los informes, pero por otro lado tenia a Jar-jar como su ayudante quien a veces la sacaba de sus apuros cuando tenia el trabajo jedi con los informes de senadora, que tenia que entragar al canciller. Pero desde que había sugerido ir en contra de formar un ejercito para la república, el llamado conde Doku que era un sith encubierto, habia intentado matarla ya desde hace varios meses, el primer ataque fue cuando habia ido a Yavin por unos papeles, habian intentado atacarla cuando iba en su nave, por lo que la pusieron bajo protección a pesar de que ya casi era un caballero Jedi, pero aun asi seguía siendo un simple padawan y una importante senadora de un planeta valioso, es por eso que no podian arriesgarse en perderla, ni en su planeta mismo aunque ya no fuera la reina la apreciaban demasiado como para perderla, por lo cual la actual reina de Yavin había optado por contratar una fuerza especial para protegerla de cualquier riesgo. Los meses seguian pasando, y asi como seguían los ataques, hasta con el equipo especial de protección lograban hacer al menos algun tipo de daño cercano a ella, pero las que recibían eso eran sus suplentes. Actualmente Anthuanet iba junto con el capitán en naves personales al lado de la nave principal, encubiertos como soldados, ella regresaba a coruscant de un tratado de paz con el planeta Aleen, la senadora por otro lado ya estaba preparada para cuando iban aterrizar vestida con el traje que usaban los guardias que la protegían, al llegar a la estación bajo de la nave en la que venia con R5 todo iba normal por el momento gracias a dios, el capitan hizo lo mismo bajando de su propia nave relajado que esta vez todo habia salido bien llegando a salvo.

Capitan: lo hicimos –dijo sacándose su casco y volteandose para verme-

Justo en ese momento bajaba mi reemplazo con uno de mis vestidos que usaba para cuando iba al senado, ella estaba bien por suerte, bajaba tranquila junto con los guardias a sus costados.

Capitan: Me equivoque no habia ningún riesgo –dijo mirandome sonriente y yo solo lo miraba tranquila, pero interiormente algo dudosa, ya que por dentro presenti que iba suceder algo.

Justo cuando Cassbel y los guardias estaban a punto de pisar el suelo de la planta, la nave exploto de la nada haciendo que tanto el capitan, como yo salieramos disparados hacia atrás, por la gran explosión, pedazos de la nave salian disparados por el aire, me levante mirando a la nave toda destruida, estaba asustada hasta que vi a Cassbel herida en suelo, corri hacia ella inmediatamente mientras el capitan me seguia detrás verificando si alguien aun estaba con vida, me agache a su lado en cuanto llegue, quitandome el casco y la gire para ver si esta bien.

Anthu: Cassbel… –dije preocupada al verla

Cassbel: Anthu… perdon –dijo viendome delirante, negue con la cabeza- le falle senadora

Anthu: no –segui negando- no… -dije en susurro y ella cerro los ojos, su cabeza cayendo hacia un lado indicando que estaba muerta

El capitan de pronto se acerco a mi lado, agachandose y poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo derecho.

Capitan: mi lady, aun corre riesgo aquí –dijo mirando a todos lados mientras yo seguia mirando a cassbel sin vida en el suelo-

Respire hondo y bote aire por la boca alejandome del cuerpo sin vida de cassbel y parandome para salir de ahí lo mas rapido posible con el capitan.

Anthu: no debi volver –dije aun mirando a cassbel, molesta conmigo misma

Capitan: su voto es muy importante… -dijo atrás de mi- hizo su deber –luego miro a cassbel- cassbel hizo el suyo… en marcha –dijo para luego alejarse, pero paro a mi otro lado mirandome al ver que no me movia, aun seguia en shock por lo de la muerte de cassbel, era mi culpa mia que ella ahora estaba muerta- Senadora Castle por favor –dijo insistiendo una vez mas

Con eso le di una ultima mirada a la mujer que yacia en el suelo sin vida y lo segui, camiando detrás de el mirando alrededor en alerta, tenia que salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

Prov de Anthu:

Cuando llegue segura a mi departamento, inmediatamente me cambie a un vestido, para irme rapidamente al Senado donde tenia que dar mi palabra de voto, Padme vendria hoy igual que yo para votar, asi que estariamos juntas. Cuando iba llegando al senado junto con Jar-jar y unos cuantos guardias, vi que Padme me esperaba en la entrada con otros guardias, Jar-jar se puso muy feliz al verla, y Padme tambien que hasta se abrasaron, luego segui yo y las dos saltamos a los brazos de la otra girando muy alegres de vernos despues de tanto tiempo, no la habia visto desde mi ultima visita a Naboo hace 1 mes. Cuando nos tranquilizamos entramos llendo hacia la oficina del canciller donde nos encontrariamos con unos cuantos colegas, al llegar a arriba le avisamos al encargado de nuestra llegada, el le informo al canciller de nuestra llegada, y en cuanto este recibio la llamada le dijo que nos hiciera pasar, caminamos rapidamente atras de la criaura encargada de llevarnos a la oficina, al llegar pude ver que ahi junto al canciller se encontraban otros senadores y tambien estaban los maestros Yoda, Windu y Ki adi mundi a quienes no habia visto en casi un 1 año entero, por mis ultimos entrenamientos con Obi-wan e informes al senado para el canciller.

Yoda: senadora Castle senadora Amidala –dijo mirándonos y luego me miro- su tragedia en la planta de aterrizaje terrible –dijo acercandose a mi- verla viva me provoca una enorme felicidad –me dijo y finalizando sonrio de lado

Anthu: gracias maestro –asenti hacia el, luego mire al resto- tienen idea de quien mando este ataque? –dije seria al recordar la muerte de cassbel y dando un paso hacia adelante

Windu: sospechamos de unos mineros de especias inconformes en las lunas de Yavin –dijo camiando por mi lado derecho mirandome

Anthu: pero creo que el conde Doku pudo hacerlo –mire al canciller y a los maestros

Ki adi mundi: es un político idealista no un homicida –dijo mirándome

Windu: hija tu sabes que el conde Doku fue un jedi –dijo hablándome como un padre a su hija- nunca asesinaría a nadie –me sonrió- no lo tiene en la sangre

Yoda: de lo que estoy seguro ahora es que en grave peligro esta –dijo el maestro aun mirándome y luego a Padme- igualmente usted senadora Amidala

Canciller: maestro Jedi –dijo parado frente a las ventanas al costado de su escritorio, todos lo miramos atentos- yo sugiero que las senadoras sean puestas bajo la protección de los Jedi

Organa: usted cree que sea prudente en estos tiempos dificiles –dijo atrás mio dando un paso hacia adelante mientras miraba preocupado al canciller

Anthu: si me lo permiten –dije seria cortando a Padme quien también iba hablar- no me parece que la situacion sea… -me interrumpieron

Cancialler: la situacion sea tan seria… -camino adelante- usted no, pero yo si senadora –dijo mirándome- estoy consciente de que una seguridad adicional podría parecerle molesta por obias razones, pero tal vez podría ser alguien que le sea familiar –dijo mirandome- un antiguo amigo quizá… el maestro kenobi -sonrió- y para la senadora Amidala podría ser el maestro Ploo Koon

Windu: es posible–dijo de repente y lo mire estaba a unos pasos a mi derecha- acaba de regresar de una mision en Anansion y por el maestro Ploo koon no se preocupe el igual acaba de regresar

Canciller: agalo por mi se lo suplico… –dijo mirandome algo triste- la idea de perderla es insoportable, seria terrible perder a una gran amiga… al igual como me preocupa usted senadora Amidala que la estimo demasiado –la miro melancólico

Windu: Obi-wan se reportara con usted de inmediato –dijo inclinándose ante mi, ya me había acostumbrado a esto ya que mi ex maestro y yo hablamos del respeto que se tenia en el senado, eso fue ya hace mas un año cuando entre como senadora- al igual que el maestro Ploo koon con usted senadora Amidala –dijo inclinándose igualmente ante padme

Anthu/Padme: gracias maestro windu –dijimos juntas asintiendo, mientras se retiraba

Yoda: cuidado debes tener joven padawan –me dijo a mi costado y me volte para mirarlo

Anthu: claro que lo tendre maestro, no se preocupe –dije asintiendo

Yoda: usted tambien senadora –miro a padme

Padme: muchas gracias por su ayuda maestro yoda -asintio

Anthu: Padme – me volte hacia ella para mirarla y ella me miro- regresamos al departamento o tienes algo que hacer despues del voto?

Padme: no –nego con la cabeza- vamos a votar y regresamos te parece?

Anthu: claro –asenti- ademas tenemos muchas cosas para ponernos al dia – dije sonriendo y ella me devolvio inmediatamente la sonrisa entrelasando nuestros brazos para caminar hacia el canciller a unos pasos al frente

Obi-wan y su padawan Anakin Skywalker fueron llamados ante el consejo quien les aviso de su nueva mision de proteger a la senadora de Yavin, lo cual puso internamente muy feliz al padawan Anakin Skywalker, haciendo que salgunos de los maestros en la sala lo miraran sospechoso. Al termino de ser avisados se fueron de inmediato hacia los departamentos cerca del senado, donde actualmente Anthuanet y Padme vivian, aunque una vivia un piso mas arriba que la otra, la senadora Amidala era la que vivia un piso mas arriba, ya que era la mas reciente en el planeta como en el senado. Ahora el maestro y padawan iban en el ascensor del edificio, hacia el departamento en donde vivia la senadora. Cuanto mas cerca estaban los nervios del padawan Skywalker crecían, ahora se estaba arreglando la ropa para dar buena impresión al llegar.

Obi-wan: pareces estresado –dijo volteandose para verlo y anakin lo miro al instante

Anakin: no lo estoy –dijo mirando al frente aparentando estar tranquilo

Obi-wan: no te via tan tenso desde el dia que caimos en ese nido de Gundarks –dijo mirandolo

Anakin: -se quiso reír, pero sonrio divertido mirándolo- usted cayo en esa pesadilla… y yo lo rescate, lo olvida –dijo casi retandolo y miro al frente

Obi-wan: oh si –dijo mirando al frente tambien y rio- jaja

Anakin: -lo miro algo confundido y luego se rio- haha

Obi-wan: -respiro hondo- estas sudando –dijo observando su rostro- tranquilo respira hondo

Anakin: -exalo- no la eh visto en diez años maestro… –dijo mirandolo y luego volteo al frente- pense que al menos me la encontraria en el templo en estos años… no esperaba luego enterarme por usted que ella se volvio senadora

Obi-wan: -sonrio negando- ella sigue sus entrenamientos Anakin, el consejo no le quito sus estudios jedi, todos estos años ella a estado entrenando y hoy se graduara

Anakin: -volteo a verlo sorprendido- que?, enserio tan rapido terminara…

Obi-wan: es una padawan prodigio, era de esperarse, excelentes calificaciones, buenas misiones, perfectos informes, el consejo lo ha estado pensando desde que ella tenia 16, ahora que tiene 18 ya puede graduarse como caballero, estoy muy orgulloso de ella

Anakin: -suspiro- todo lo que pasa en 10 años, me alegro mucho por ella

Obi-wan: -sonrio- si y ahora tranquilo, ella sigue siendo la misma de siempre

Anakin: la has visto? –volteo a verlo

Obi-wan: tal vez –se encogio de hombros

Anakin: maestro porque no me lo dijistes –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Obi-wan: porque estarias demasiado ansioso por verla, ambos tenian obligaciones, ella tenia que entrenar mas duro anakin, por lo que estaba aprendiendo sobre politica, no tenia tiempo para nada

Anakin: pero aun asi –resoplo

Obi-wan: deja esa obsecion con ella, no es el camino jedi -lo miro serio

Anakin: no es obsecion… -suspiro- es.. es intriga

Obi-wan: -nego con la cabeza- te voy a decir algo, pero espero que no te alteres –volteo a verlo- me prometes que lo tomaras con calma?

Anakin: -suspiro y asintio – si….. de que se trata?

Obi-wan: yo eh sido su maestro desde hace 1 año y medio… windu quiso que lo reemplazara en su enseñanza, el no tenia tiempo y que no quería desperdiciar el talento que tenia, asi que me la encargo, nadie lo sabe exepto maestro windu, yoda, anthu, yo y ahora tu, entiendes? -dijo serio

Anakin: espera fuiste su maestro y no me lo dijiste?! –dijo mirándolo algo alterado

Obi-wan: ves a esto me refería –anakin resoplo- y esta prohibido tener 2 padawans, por eso se mantuvo en secreto, hasta el dia de hoy que sera nombrada caballero, es una sorpresa para ella aun, no lo arruines y cálmate -dijo cuando llegaron al piso y entraron al departamento

 **Aqui como prometí, el primer capitulo del Episodio II de Star Wars :D ya! Nos vemos próximamente, mas como para el sábado por la tarde, mis exámenes parciales u.u'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh aquí el segundo capitulo ForeverStayStrong me animo hacerlo, lo publique mientras nadie me vigilaba xD (Mi papa y mi hermana me vigilan estudiar U_U' xd). bueno nos vemos mas seguro el sabado, donde seguiré publicando normalmente todos los días.**

 **Por cierto si quieren imaginarse el vestuario de Anthu pueden ir a mi perfil a verlo, lo estaré publicando en mi cuenta de Photobucket.**

 _Anteriormente:_

 _Anakin: espera fuiste su maestro y no me lo dijiste?! –dijo mirandolo algo alterado_

 _Obi-wan: ves a esto me referia –anakin resoplo- y esta prohibido tener 2 padawans, por eso se mantuvo en secreto, hasta el dia de hoy que sera nombrada caballero, es una sorpresa para ella aun, no lo arruines y calmate -dijo cuando llegaron al piso y entraron al departamento_

Anakin: lo siento maestro, estare tranquilo –asintio

Obi-wan: y cambia ya esos pensamientos, no son los de un jedi –dijo serio

Anakin: -asintio- lo siento…. –dijo mientras se paraban en el corredor

Todo estaba silencioso, lo cual era muy sospechoso.

Obi-wan: esto es raro, solo siento una presencia aquí…. –dijo confundido

Anakin: iba a estar con alguien mas? –dijo confundido y levantando una ceja

Obi-wan: se supone que con ella deben estar jar-jar, su doncella y unos cuantos sub-oficiales cuidandola –dijo poniendo su mano sobre su sable

Anakin: tu crees…..? –dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a obi-wan-

Obi-wan: voy a entrar quedate a vigilar por si llega alguien –dijo volteando la cabeza para verlo

Anakin: claro –asintio

Obi-wan camino unos pasos mas dentro, hasta que de pronto alguien salio de la sala hacia el pasillo sosteniendo un sable de luz sorprendiendolo.

Jar-jar: OBI –dijo acercandose emocionado- OBI –dijo sacudiendole la mano feliz- vertei otra vez me causa alegria

Obi-wan: tambien me da gusto verte –dijo dando un paso atrás poniendo sus manos juntas

Jar:jar Ani! ANI eres tu –dijo dandole la mano feliz al llegar frente al susodicho

Anakin: hola Jar-jar como has estado? –dijo sonriendo

Jar-jar: misa a estado muy bien, eh estadoi viviendo con la seinadora desde la ultima vez que nois vimos –sonrio- Yavin es un planeta hermosio

Anakin: me alegro –sonrio

Obi-wan: por cierto Jar-jar donde esta anthuanet? –dijo mirandolo- no siento su presencia aquí

Jar-jar: oh ella estai en el departamento de la senadora Amidala aquí arribai –dijo señalando con su dedo al techo- solo es un piso mas arriba, ellas estan muy felices de averse visto hoy

Obi-wan: oh asi que al fin se encontraron de nuevo -sonrio

Jar-jar: si, a las senadorais les darai mucho gusto tambien de volveirlos a ver –sonrio contento y los empujo- vamois… vamois suban, ellais estan arriba

Anakin: ten cuidado con el sable de luz jar-jar –dijo girando un poco su rostro para mirarlo con sus ojos teniendo un dejo de preocupacion

Se subieron al ascensor eh imediatamente a los segundos llegaron al piso de arriba entrando

Jar-jar: senadora anthu –dijo entrando primero al departamento- senadora Padme amigois aquí

Obi-wan y Anakin iban atrás de el caminando, Padme que se encontraba apoyada en el balcon de la sala hablando con el capitan se volteo para ver.

Jar-jar: aquí.. aquí senadora –dijo señalando con la mano atrás a los Jedi- los jedi llegaron

Padme se acerco hacia el para ver seguida del capitan, su acompañante y una chica con una capa muy parecida a Anthuanet.

Obi-wan: -se inclino al ver a padme- es un placer volver a verte mi lady –dijo tomando su mano

Padme: el placer es mio maestro kenobi –dijo sonriendole y luego miro al padawan- Ani, mira como has crecido –dijo soprendida

Anakin: -se acerco a ella- el tiempo pasa y cambia, han pasado 10 años –sonrio- la edad tambien te llego a ti –dijo bromeando

Padme: anakin! –dijo mirandolo seria, pero luego rio- y tu si que has cambiado en estos años, mas divertido se puede añadir –sonrio

Obi-wan: senadora Amidala nos podria decir donde esta la senadora Castle?

Padme: oh! ella esta ocupada ahora, el canciller acaba de llamarla por el holo, no tardara mucho en volver –sonrio- y sera mejor que dejes ese sable a un lado Jar-jar, es muy peligroso para ti

Anakin: demasiado diria –rio y obi-wan sonrio divertido

Jar-jar: se lo darei a la senadora… –dijo dandose la vuelta, pasando por la puerta corrediza que se abrio en cuanto llego frente a este y que se cerro cuando paso

Padme: sientense por favor –los jedi asintieron sentandose en el sofa

Luego de lo que parecio una eternidad para anakin, 5 minutos despues aparecio por la puerta un Jar-jar emocionado y al instante los jedi se levantaron.

Jar-jar: apurese! apurese, viejos amigois han llegado –dijo caminando emocionado por la sala

Anthu: que pasa jar-jar? -dijo una voz conocida que se escucho en el fondo del otro cuarto

Jar-jar: vengai a ver –dijo ansioso parado al lado de la senadora Amidala

Anthu: jar-jar –se escucho una voz mas ceca

Pronto la senadora entro en la sala, donde se encontro a obi-wan junto con un chico.

Prov Anthu:

Jar-jar: ve! se lo dijei son obi y ani –dijo alegre

Obi-wan: -sonrio- my lady me da mucho gusto poder volver a verla de nuevo –sonrio cogiendole de la mano y besandola- como ha estado?

Anthu: igualmente maestro kenobi –sonrei- bien, todo bien hasta el momento… –dije con una sonrisa divertida lo cual obi-wan devolvio, luego mire al lado- Ani, eres tu ani? –dije soprendida- mira cuanto has crecido –sonrei feliz y mientras el se acerco a mi

Anakin: tambien tu –dijo mirandome a los ojos mientras se me acercaba aun mas- y luces aun mas hermosa… -me quede mirandolo sin habla, obi-wan miro a otro lado- no hay muchas senadoras hermosas… -dijo algo nervioso

Anthu: ah –sonrei divertida- ani jamas dejaras de ser el pequeño que conoci en Tatooine –dije para luego darme la vuelta caminando al sofa donde padme sentada me miraba divertida y negue

Obi-wan: y le aseguro que no notara nuestra presencia milady –dijo a mi costado-

Todos nos empezamos a sentar, yo estaba al lado derecho de padme en el sillon que estaba al lado del ventanal, jar-jar se sento a mi otro lado, mientras que el resto estaba a mi alfrente

Capitan Taifo: Soy el capitan Taifo de la seguridad de su magestad, la reina Raven esta al tanto de su encomienda, me alegro de que este aquí –dijo paradado viendo a Obi-wan- maestro kenobi –luego volteo a verme- la senadora corre peligro aunque no lo quiera aceptar, por el hecho de ser pronto un caballero jedi –dijo severo a lo que yo resople-

Anthu: no quiero mas seguridad, yo puedo defenderme sola… –dije mirando a mi maestro y a anakin- yo solamente quiero soluciones y encontrar a quien quiere asesinarme

Obi-wan: estamos aquí para protegrela –dijo mirandome serio- no para hacer una investigacion

Anakin: averiguaremos quien es el responsable –dijo mirandome recto- te lo prometo

Obi-wan: esa no es nuestra encomienda aprendiz –dijo mirandolo serio-

Anakin: mi unico interes –dijo mirandome y luego a obi-wan- es protegerla maestro, es todo

Anthu se les quedo mirando ante el atrebimiento de anakin, y se mordio el labio nerviosa

Obi-wan: no lo volvere a discutir anakin –anakin bajo la cabeza– desbes seguir mis instrucciones.. -volteo al frente

Anakin: porque?! –dijo retandolo

Anthu miro sorprendida ante su actitud de anakin con obi-wan y Padme se sentia incomoda.

Obi-wan: que? –dijo mirandolo

Anakin: porque cree que estamos aquí, sino para encontrar al asesino, la proteccion es trabajo de un guardia no de un jedi… –dijo mirando a obi-wan quien estaba apunto de estallar- es obvio maestro, todo esta implicito

Obi-wan: solo se hara lo que ordeno el consejo –dijo mirandolo tranquilamente, calmandose- todabia tienes mucho que aprender –anakin bajo la cabeza

Anthu: posiblemente con su presencia el misterio hara que este ataque se pueda… –dije mirando de reojo a anakin- aclarar, ahora disculpenme… –dije levantandome y todos me siguieron- me retiro –obi-wan se inclino a lo cual asenti y me retire junto con padme y el resto

Capitan: es un alivio, tenerlos aquí –dijo mirando a obi-wan quien se le acercaba, asi que empesaron a caminar- asignare a un oficial aquí abajo y en cada piso yo estare en el centro de control –dijo alejandose con obi-wan

En la sala solo se quedaron Anakin y Jar-jar.

Jar-jar: misa… –dijo llamando la atencion de anakin quien volteo a verlo– feliz de verte con nosotros ani –sonrio mirandolo-

Anakin: apenas y me reconocio jar-jar –dijo mirando a la direccion de anthu, que se alejaba al ascensor junto con Padme a su costado- todos los dias pienso en ella desde que nos separamos y… ella me olvido por completo

Jarjar: hey! esta feliz, hace tiempo que no la veo tan contentia

Obi-wan: -se acerco a ellos- no veas lo negativo anakin –lo miro- se mas perseptivo- miro hacia arriba- le complace nuestra llegada –sonrio de lado- revisemos la seguridad –dijo caminando

Prov:

Luego de esa charla algo intensa, Anthu decidio salir rapido de ahí, asi que Padme y ella ahora estaban en el piso de abajo en el departamento de Antu cada una con su dama de compañía. Obi-wan y Anakin habian bajado detrás de ella para ver la seguridad, asi que ella junto con Padme se quedaron dentro de la habitacion. Estuvieron un buen tiempo charlando hasta que el maestro Ploo Koon estaba por llegar, según obi-wan que le habia dicho a Padme estaria llegado para la atardecer junto con su ex padawan, Anthu se preguntaba ahora de donde Padme conocia al maestro y a su hermano, asi que le pregunto una vez mas desde la ultima vez, cuando aun no sabia que era su hermano, Padme le conto que ellos habian ido a protegerla antes de la guerra en Naboo, ella habia estado en grandes problemas cuando la elijeron reina, Anthu la comprendia totalmente en ese tema, Padme le dijo que en el tiempo que la cuidaron se habia hecho muy buena amiga de caspian, con eso Anthu tubo que confesarle que el era su hermano, a lo cual Padme se sorprendio y Anthu tubo que contarle sobre lo sucedido hace 2 años atras. Pronto llego la hora donde llego el nombramiento, para lo cual Anthuanet ya estaba avisada por Obi-wan, ella se cambio a su ropa de padawan foemal que siempre usaba en sus entrenamientos, se trenso su cabello signo del entrenamiento duro que habia tenido y salio a la sala donde se encontro a Jar-jar, al capitan y a Obi-wan ya esperandola para que salieran del edificio.

Anthu: y anakin? –dijo diriegiendose a Obi-wan

Obi-wan: se fue avisarle a la senadora Amidala, sabia que no querias que ella se perdiera este dia tan importate para ti –sonrio

Anthu: entiendo –sonrio de lado- los esperamos entonces?

Obi-wan: no –nego- nosotros vamos avansando, debemos llegar primero al templo, ellos luego nos alcansaran, se lo dije a anakin

Anthu: esta bien –asintio

Capitan: -prendio su comunicador- bien estamos a apunto de bajar aseguranse de que todo este bien y despejado para cuando la senadora llegue abajo

Por otro lado mientras ellos bajaban, Anakin estaba en el departamento de la otra senadora, buscandola para que se vista rapidamente para ir al nombramiento de Anthu, sabia que ella se iria primero ya que era la graduada, asi que no debian demorar.

Anakin: padme?- dijo parado en el pasillo- Padme? –dijo alzando la voz mientras entraba a la sala- Padme!

Padme: -salió a la sala- anakin -dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él- que sucede?

Anakin: disculpa por meterme asi, pero hoy es el nombramiento de anthu y será en una hora

Padme: oh dios, que despistada, espérame debo cambiarme, no demorare –dijo caminando de regreso a la puerta rápidamente

Anakin: eso espero…. –susurro frunciendo el ceño

Padme: no hables a mis espaldas -dijo de espaldas y la puerta se cerró cuando entro al otro lado

Anakin: mujeres –resoplo

Padme: te escuche! –dijo alzando la voz del otro lado

Prov Anthu:

No podía creer lo que me acaban de decir los maestros estaba exonerada de las reglas jedi y era posible que yo siguiera siendo un jedi, eso me sorprendida realmente al extremo, claro que me lo explicaron el porqué de su decisión, aunque no me gustara en absoluto ese porque, y era para que yo pudiera casarme y dejar un heredero al trono, que según yo no pasaría en millones de años. Al paso de unos minutos me dijeron que ya era hora de mi ceremonia de caballero, cuando sali de la sala, el maestro Obi-wan ya me esperaba afuera con una gran sonrisa reconfortante y empezamos hablar de la decisión tan grande que había dado el consejo, mientras nos dirigíamos a la gran sala donde sería mi ceremonia. Al paso de los minutos, ya me encontraba apoyada en una rodilla frente al consejo y toda la república, con el canciller Palpatine hablando.

Palpatine: juras lealtad a la república y a sus habitantes, que nunca iras en contra, hacia el lado oscuro de la fuerza, y honraras todo lo bueno que hay en la galaxia

Anthu: si, lo juro –mire hacia el asintiendo

Palpatine: bien, esta hecho- asintió en aprobación retirándose

Mace: es hora de que le corte la trenza a su padawan, maestro Kenobi -asintió Windu

Yoda: este dia memorable es, para muchas personas en particular -dijo con una sonrisa

Anthu: un momento –me miraron- me gustaría que los 2 lo hicieran, ambos fueron mis maestros

Obi-wan: mmm- miro a Windu quien asintió- está bien –entonces Mace tomo la trenza padawan y Obi-wan encendió su sable de luz azul y me corto una parte de lo que era mi trenza padawan, dejando mi cabello hasta un poco más de los hombros- está hecho- sonrio con alegría

Anthu: enserio- dije levantado la cabeza, mientras el público alrededor aplaudió al unisonido

Yoda: en verdad lo es, caballero Jedi Castle –sonrio

Windu: bien hecho- dijo asintiendo y una sonrisa de lado que se le asomo por la cara

Anthu: gracias maestro -asenti con una sonrisa y me levante, y me voltee a mi otro ex maestro- soy un caballero jedi, maestro Kenobi -dije sonriendo emocionada

Obi-wan: oh, sí que lo eres -dijo alegre- felicidades joven caballero

Anthu: ahhh -dije saltando y gritando emocionada, y abrase a mi ex maestro- no lo puedo creer

Windu: -tosio falsamente- mph

Yoda: un poco de emoción del momento, no es para nada malo maestro Windu –dijo sonriendo

Windu: está bien -dijo poniéndose al lado de Yoda parado correctamente

Ya era de noche para cuando habia terminado el festejo del nombremiento como caballero de Anthunet, ella ahora era oficialmente un caballero Jedi, y en cuanto termino la pequeña fiesta regresaron a su departamento, y ahora se encontraba dentro de su habitacion aburrida, ya que Padme se habia ido hace mas de 1 hora, ya que en el templo se habia encontrado con el maestro Ploo Koon y Caspian, asi como estos le hablaron de que Caspian ya se habia graduado y ahora era un caballero, por lo cual el se encargaria solo de la proteccion para la senadora, asi que despues de 1 hora de a ver regresado y de a ver estado un largo tiempo sola, Anthu decidio subir pero no sin antes decirle a su dondella de reemplaso, tori, que tomara su lugar mientras se iba arriba al departamento de Padme, pero antes se cambio para salir despercibida; una chaqueta negra, bufanda roja como jeana de lismo colot y llebaba su sable para cualquier emergencia.

Anakin: a donde vas?.. –dijo mirandola mientras esta entraba al ascensor, ella al parecer no lo escucho porque las puertas se cerraron al instante, el espero y luego subio al ascensor a arriba.

Anthu salio del ascensor sin darse cuantade de que anakin la habia visto, y camino dentro del departamento, y camino hacia la sala donde dentro del balcon se encontraba su hermano.

Anthu: Caspian! –dijo mirandolo aun dentro de la sala, justo enfrente de el que estaba de espaldas

Caspian: -se volteo- anthu?

Anthu: ahh –grite corriendo hacia el y me abalanse a el, abrasandolo- te extrañe hermanito

Caspian: yo tambien hermanita –dijo dandole vueltas alrededor

Prov de Anakin:

Sali al instante del ascensor en cuanto llegue a la planta de Padme para poder asi alcansar a Anthu, no sabia que planeaba viniendo aquí arriba sola, mientras caminaba hacia adentro pude oir voces y luego unas risas, entonces entre con cuidado a la sala mirando hacia el balcon donde caspian el ex alumno de Ploo Koon le daba vueltas a anthu, me quede con un nudo en la garganda y una rabia interna se apodero de mi mientras hacia mis manos en puño, asi que para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia me escondi para ver lo que sucedia entre ellos dos.

Anthu: no puedo creer que estes aquí! –dijo mirandolo cuando la bajo

Caspian: igual, solo venia de regreso con Ploo Koon y al instante me llama el consejo para una reunion, dije otra mision ah! para que sera -antu rio- y me dijeron que era para proteger a Padme

Anthu: jajajaja ya veo –sonrio de lado feliz

Caspian: pues si, ahora estaremos mas unidos, estare cuidando a Padme por mucho tiempo tu puedes venir cuando quieras aquí arriba –sonrio- lo vez ahora voy a poder verte todos los dias que quiera –sonrio abrasandola de nuevo

Anthu: voy a ver como me colo del maestro kenobi, no creo tener problemas con Anakin, el me entendera cuando le diga de nuestro secreto

En ese momento senti una gran molestia mientras mi corazon se rompia en mil pedazos y mis ilusiones con ella se iban como el viento, como ella podia pensar que iba aceptar su relacion facilmente.

Caspian: estas segura de decirle? –levanto una ceja

Anthu: confio en el –sonrio- lo conosco desde hace muchos años, entendera, lo se… -asintio- el maestro Yoda lo hizo, aun no siendo tanto de nuestra confiansa…vez y ahora dime porque el no lo comprenderia? –dijo cruzada ahora de brazos, no podia creerlo maestro Yoda sabia de esto y lo aceptaba tan facilmente es contra el reglamento

Caspian: no lo se… -suspiro y la miro, ella lo miraba rogandole- esta bien, puedes decirselo a Skywalker her…. –iba seguir hablando, pero volteo a donde estaba y me oculte

Anthu: pasa algo? –dijo confundida

Caspian: siento una presencia aquí…

Anthu: oh –suspiro y volteo caminando hacia dentro unos pasos- ani si estas aquí sal por favor... –dijo aun cruzada de brazos

Tome aire y entonces salí, los mire de reojo a los 2 y luego solo a ella con el ceño fruncido, yo estaba dando todo por ella, pero ella ya tenia a alguien mas, mi corazón estaba roto, y ahora debía enfrentarme y tranquilizarme, mientras ella me contaba sobre su relación y con su amante.

Anakin: que esta sucediendo aquí? –dije mirándolos a ambos interrogativo...

...

 **Nos vemos mas asegurado el sábado, Adiós :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3, SI ME LIBERE DE LOS EXÁMENES POR FIN! espero que todo aya ido bien U_U En fin! desde hoy empezare a publicar los capítulos como normalmente todos los días, y si veo mas comentarios llegare a ver si publico 2 al día, bueno eso es todo :)**

 **Y como dije antes si quieren imaginarse el vestuario, pueden ver mi perfil donde hay un enlace, ah y también si quieren pueden ver el vídeo que tengo publicado en mi cuenta de Youtube, solo busquen Anakin/OC y eligen donde sale Nina Dobrev que pasa a representar mi OC en la historia.**

 **Por cierto este capitulo sera un poco como un relleno, como que pasare al 3 narrador que contara lo que sucederá una parte extensa (no tanto) de la película, espero que no se aburran D: , pero era vital en la historia, al menos para que conocieran un poco de la participación en la historia de mi otro OC secundario que pasaría a ser Caspian. Espero que les guste.**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _Anthu: pasa algo? –dijo confundida_

 _Caspian: siento una presencia aquí…_

 _Anthu: oh –suspiro y volteo caminando hacia dentro unos pasos- ani si estas aquí sal por favor... –dijo aun cruzada de brazos_

 _Tome aire y entonces salí, los mire de reojo a los 2 y luego solo a ella con el ceño fruncido, yo estaba dando todo por ella, pero ella ya tenia a alguien mas, mi corazón estaba roto, y ahora debía enfrentarme y tranquilizarme, mientras ella me contaba sobre su relación y con su amante._

 _Anakin: que esta sucediendo aquí? –dije mirándolos a ambos interrogativo_

 **Prov Anakin:**

Anthu: solo subi a ver a un viejo amigo… –señalo con el pulgar hacia atrás de ella- Anakin el es Caspian….. hermano el es Anakin –sonrio mirandonos aun cruzada de brazos

Anakin: espera… hermano? -dije asombrado

Caspian: hola Anakin, tu ya sabes de mi, soy Caspian Castle –sonrio de lado dándome la mano

Anthu: -la recibi y ella hablo- creo que debemos exlicar unas cuantas cosas…..

Capian: tu debes, yo tengo que cuidar a Padme, ustedes vayan a conversar abajo mas tranquilos

Anthu: bien –asintio- nos vemos mañana Caspian

Caspian: adios y skywalker asegurate de proteger a mi hermana eh, cuidense los dos

Anakin: te lo aseguro, adios –dije dandome la vuelta con anthu y caminando hacia el ascensor

Caminamos en un silencio algo incomodo para mi, habia pensado muy mal, ellos eran hermanos como no pude darme cuenta, Obi-wan tenia razon aun me falta mucho, la paciensia es la clave que debo manejar, entramos en el ascensor y bajamos abajo, donde al llegar nos fuimos hacia el balcon a conversar a pedido de ella.

Anthu: anakin –dijo apoyada en el barandal- quieres un resumen o desde un principio

Anakin: seria mejor desde un principio, tenemos tiempo de sobra

Anthu: cierto –asintio-

Anakin: como supiste que era tu hermano? –dijo mirandola expectante

Anthu: fue gracias al maestro Yoda…

Asi le fue contando Anakin todo lo que habia pasado aquel dia donde Caspian extrañamente se le habia declarado, al final de la narracion tenia una mueca a lo cual anakin rio, se jugaron con eso varias bromas hasta que se puso seria.

Anthu: anakin, prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie, si alguien se entera….

Anakin: -la interrumpio- no hay problema anthu –sonrio de lado- tu secreto esta a salvo nadie lo sabra, se lo mucho que significa para ti eso

Anthu: gracias –sonrio de lado- y cuentame como has estado en estos años? –dijo mientras se apoyaba de espaldas al balcon

Anakin: bien, no me quejo, Obi-wan es un gran maestro –sonrio- pero claro tu ya sabes eso

Anthu: ah? –lo mire desentendida pero reaccione- oh así que ya lo sabes…

Anakin: -asintio- Obi-wan me lo dijo hoy antes de tu nombramiento, no te preocupes, todo esta bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que entrenaramos juntos -sonrio

Anthu: a mi tambien, el dia que me iba convertir en padawan de Obi-wan pense que eso pasaria pero no fue asi, ya que yo tenia entrenamientos muy distintos a los que tenias tu

Anakin: -asintio- si, obi-wan hablo de eso, eras un padawan prodigio, eso dice todo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por lo que has logrado en estos 10 años

Anthu: gracias –asintio sonriendo- tu no te quedas atrás, eres un buen padawan anakin, se que pronto podras ser un caballero

Anakin: ya quisiera…. Pero Obi-wan me para repetiendo siempre que aun no estoy listo para el titulo, que aun me falta mucho para las pruebas –resoplo

Anthu: tranquilo, todo va salir bien, con paciencia y serenidad las cosas saldran mejor, ya veras

Anakin: eso espero, pero no soy muy paciente que digamos

Anthu: eso poco a poco lo iras controlado, no todo es de una vez, aun tienes tiempo de sobra

Anakin: -asintio dudoso- tal vez…. –dijo y se volvio para ver la ciudad

Anthu: anakin me harías un favor….

Anakin: claro –volteo a verme- de que se trata?

Anthu: necesito que me ayudes a conseguir a la persona quien intenta asesinarme, en resumen quiero que mientras este dormida me uses como carnada, mientras el asesino hace el acto

Anakin: que!? –dijo un poco alterado- no puedo hacer eso, es muy arriesgado Anthu, podrias morir si algo falla en el plan

Anthu: no te preocupes anakin, soy un caballero ahora y si pasa algo estare prevenida con lo que suceda en la habitacion en cuanto el peligro llegue

Anakin: no se…. Obi-wan podria molestarse demasiado…

Anthu: por favor anakin, eres mi unica obcion –dije con un poco de suplica

Anakin: esta bien –suspiro- pero ten mucho cuidado

Anthu: gracias ani, te debo una -sonrei

Anakin: no te preocupes… –dijo asintiendo me miro varios segundos y luego se volteo hacia el valcon de nuevo

Anthu entonces se dio la vuelta para regresar adentro, camino pero se detuvo antes de entrar y se volteo de nuevo hacia anakin.

Anhu: anakin –el susodicho se volteo- enserio muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto apresio tu ayuda con esto, eres el unico que esta de mi lado ahora por esto

Anakin: tranquila, todo saldra bien…

Anthu: claro –asenti- buenas noches

Anakin: que descanses –dijo sonriendole de lado

Prov de Anakin:

Despues de una grandiosa conversacion con Anthu, pude estar mejor, nos teniamos mucha mas confiasa de lo que pensaba, Anthu era una gran persona y confiaba en mi en guardar el secreto del lazo que tenia con su hermano. Pero lo que no me esperaba de esa conversacion era que se pusiera de cebo para encontrar al responsable que quiere asesinarla, aun tengo dudas con eso, no queria hacerlo, pero ella se veia segura de su plan, asi que accedi a su palabra, y ahora ella se encontraba en su habiatacion durmiendo, como cebo hasta que apareciera el asesino. Ahora yo actualemente estaba en la sala vigilando cuando aparece Obi-wan caminando hacia mi luego de seguramente hacerse asegurado de la seguridad en el edificio.

Obi-wan: el capitan Taifo tiene suficientes hombre ahí abajo –dijo caminando hacia mi mientras se sacaba su capa- nadie entrara por ahí, alguna novedad aquí arriba –puso su capa en el sofa

Anakin: parece una tumba… no me gusta esperar hasta que le pase algo…

Obi-wan: -miro a su intercomunicador cuando sono y luego a mi- que sucedió?

Anakin: -se dio media vuelta mirando a atrás- cubrio las camaras, parece que no le gusta que la vean... –dije mientras obi-wan pasaba por mi lado

Obi-wan: que esta intentando… –dijo caminando cerca al corredor por donde era el cuarto de Anthuanet

Anakin: Artoo nos avisara si aparece un intruso –dije haciendole saber lo que sucedia

Obi-wan: hay otras formas de matar a una persona…. –dijo parando de caminar y mirando en direccion al cuarto

Anakin: lo se, pero queremos atrapar al asesino, no maestro? –dije y el volteo a mirarme

Obi-wan: la usas como carnada –dijo caminando hacia mi poniendose de brazos cruzados

Anakin: -mire hacia abajo y luego a el- fue su idea, descuide no le pasara nada, se todo lo que sucede en esa habitacion –dije mirando en su ubicacion- confia en mi –dije ahora mirandolo

Obi-wan: -voteo a mirar en la direccion de la habitacion y lo imite- es un riesgo, ademas tus instintos no sean desarrollado joven aprendiz –dijo eso y lo mire

Anakin: y los suyos si?

Obi-wan: -volteo a mirarme- es posible

Prov:

Mientras tanto afuera del edificio, en otro algo cercano se encontraba una cazaremcompensas planeando su mision que consistia en matar en la senadora de Yavin Anthuanet Castle, no era su encargo matar a la otra senadora, pero le habian dado la obsion que si queria o podia lo isira, no importaba mucho, pero preferirian que matara a las dos, asi que lo primero que habia hecho fue poner un veneno toxico en la comida de la senadora Amidala, y si eso no servia unos Jactras y escorpiones venenosos la esperaban en la ducha, luego para la senadora Castle habia hecho casi lo mismo con la diferencia de que ha esta la mataria mientras dormia, sabia que la mas vigilada seria ella asi que por eso tuvo que pensar bien en su al robot que se encargaria dellevar los gusanos venenososque matarian a la senadora,su jefe se lo habia traido quien era el que la habia contratado para matarla, ella no sabia las razones del porque la querian muerta, pero era su trabajo hacerlo, le habian pagado muy bien la mitad, asi que haria bien su trabajo como siempre lo hacia, al termino de programar al robot volador le entrego los animales que yacian dentro de una pequeña capsula que los contenia, el robot los tomo y se retiro volando hacia el edificio donde vivia la senadora.

Prov Anakin:

Luego de una conversacion algo larga con mi maestro me fui a respirar al balcon un poco de aire queria relajarme despues de toda la tension que habia, no queria que le pasara nada a Anthu, yo mismo me aseguraria que nadie le toque un pelo, asi me encontraba pensando cuando Obi-wan entro en donde estaba, voltee a verlo al instante en cuanto senti su presencia atrás mio

Obi-wan: te vez cansado –dijo con los brazos cruzados mirandome

Anakin: -baje la cabeza y luego lo mire- ya no duermo bien…

Obi-wan: -asintio un poco- es por tu madre

Anakin: -asenti varias veces mirandolo y luego me volte para mirar a otro lado angustiado- no se porque siempre sueño con ella

Obi-wan: -miro hacia otro lado y luego me miro caminando hacia mi- los sueños se van con el tiempo…

Anakin: preferiria soñar con Anthu... –dije volteandome para verlo y luego camine hacia dentro, el me siguio- estar serca de ella es… intoxicante

Obi-wan: no dejes que tus pensamientos te controlen… –dijo volteando la cabeza para verme mientras caminabamos adentro- isistes un compromiso con el codigo Jedi, que no se rompe facilmente… y no olvides que esta en la politica… ella no sera siempre de fiar… se que la conosco de años y ha sido mi padawan, pero las personas cambian con el tiempo Anakin

Prov:

Mientras Anakin y Obi-wan hablaban en la sala de star, el robot mensajero habia llegado al edificio de la senadora buscando su ubicacion, pero ahora ya se encontraba en la ventana de su habitacion tratando de hacer un espacio para depositar dentro a las criaturas que traia consigo en la capsula que le habian entregado para que los soltara.

Anakin: ella no es como los demas maestro –dije volviendome serio-

Obi-wan: en mi opinion los senadores, solo complacen a los que finansian sus campañas… y en muchas ocaciones olvidan los principios de la democracia para obtener esos asuntos

Anakin: no quiero otro sermon menos sobre la economia de la politica…

Mientras ellos seguian hablando, el robot pudo introducir dentro de la habitacion a los gusanos venenos por uno delos espacios de las rejas de la ventana,sin que se diera cuenta Artoo,estos se escabulleronrapidamente por la habitacion buscando a su victima,mientras la senadora Castle aun se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente las criaturas pudieron llegar hasta su cama donde subieron, pero justo Artoo reacciono cuando se dio cuenta de que algo sucedia asi que empezo a inspecionar la habitacion con la luz interna que traia dentro de el, miro desde donde estaba hasta pasar por donde dormia la senadora comodamente, al no encontrar nada se volvio apagar, mientras las criaturas volvieron a reaccionar para acabar lo que estaba planeado adentrandose ahoraalacama buscando a su otro lado Anakin yObi-wan seguian su charla en la sala sin darse cuenta aun lo que sucedia en la otra habiatacion.

Anakin: ademas esta generalisando… –dijo mientras obi-wan se le acercaba aun con los brazos cruzados en el pecho- el canciller no parace corrupto

Obi-wan: Palpitine es un politico… –dijo enfrente de anakin- eh observado que vigila muy de cerca las pasiones y los prejucios de los senadores

Mientras que obi-wan hablaba los 2 gusanos venenosos habian encontrado a su presa indefensa y ahora se encontraban muy cerca de ella.

Anakin: creo que es un buen hombre, mis… -dijo y se interrumpio volteandose rapidamente en direccion a la habiatacion de la senadora cuando sintio el peligro

Obi-wan: tambien lo siento –dijo y corrieron hacia la habitacion

Mientras que ellos corrian por el pasillo hacia la habitacion, los 2 insectos yacian ya muy cerca de la senadora aun dormida, uno iba encima y el otro estaba a su costado encima de su almohada deslisandose muy cerca de ella, cuando Obi-wan y anakin iban llegando oyeron por encima de ellos en la planta de arriba un grito pertubador que pertenecia a la otra senadora, parecia que todo se habia salido de sus manos, si las 2 senadoras se encontraban al mismo tiempo en peligro, ahora era muy extraño que Anthuanet no se hubiera levantado persiviendo el peligro proveniente, asi que Obi-wan llego a la conclusion de quele habian hechado morfina en la comida que ella habia ingerido en la tarde para que callera rendida al dormir, esto se lo explico a Anakin el cual estaba de acuerdo, ya que eso explicaba cuando el habia intentado despertarla hace una hora y ella no habia repondido al estar profundamente dormida. Por otro lado los insectos ya estaban a punto de atarcar a la senadora cuando llegaron Anakin y obi-wan, anakin llegando primero cuando habia acelerado sus pasos, el encendio su sable al instante de entrar en el cuarto, corriendo hacia la cama de lasenadora para matar a los bichos, al llegar se subio a la cama asesinado a los bichos con su sable con cuidado de no dañar a la chica que yacia en la cama. Anthu se desperto al intante tomando aire y sentandose en la cama, Obi-wan en ese momento sedio cuenta de un robot que volaba serca de la ventana observando, anakin mirando a Anthu asegurandose que estaba bien apago su sable, justo en ese momento Obi-wan corrio hacia la ventana para atrapar al robot pero para eso tubo que saltar y así romper la ventana sosteniéndose del robot para no caer quien so lo llevaba hacia una dirección desconocida.

Anakin: -mirando lo ocurrido volteo hacia anthu- quedate aquí –dijo levantandose de la cama

Anthu: espera anakin –dijo empezando a salir de la cama

Anthuanet hablo pero Anakin ya habia corrido fuera de la habitacion, mientras que entraban Tori, Padme, la doncella de ella, el capitan Taifo y los suboficiales a su habitacion.

Tori: esta bien mi lady –dijo sentandose a su lado derecho en la cama

Padme: estas bien Anthu -dijo caminando para llegar a su costado, le hizo un especio y se sento

Anthu: estoy bien no se preocupen, como estas tu? –volteo a Padme

Padme: un poco angustiada y asustada, intentaron asesinarme hace un rato con unos escorpiones que dejaron en el baño –dijo alsando las cejas

Anthu: en el baño? –fruncio ceño

Capitan: como se encuentra senadora? –dijo al frente de la cama

Anthu: bien capitan –volto a el- pero como no captaron al robot que estaba en mi ventana?

Padme: habia un robot entonces?... –volteo a verla y anthu asintio- ya veo porque caspian salio corriendo a conseguir una nave…

Anthu: caspian tambien salio tras el robot –dijo cruzandose de brazos

Casipian: mi lady las camaras que estan aquí estan cubiertas, tiene algo que ver con eso? aunque ese robot supo como escabullirse facilmete fuera del edificio… -dijo frunciendo el ceño

Anthu: si tuve que ver algo con ellos, pero como dice tambien fue culpa de ustedes, yo lo unico que queria era capturar de una vez a quien quiere asesinarme a mi y a Padme

Padme: tranquila, ahora estan en ello 3 Jedi –sonrio- estoy segura de que lograremos capturarlo a mas tardar en una hora, ya veras

Anthu: crees que necesiten ayuda? –dijo queriendose levantar de nuevo

Padme: no anthuanet –dijo mirandola seria- tu no sales de aquí, dejalos que hagan su trabajo, es su mision protegerte por eso los mandaron aquí, asi que no sales de aquí por nada, ademas asi y tenemos un jedi por si regresa el asesino –dijo al ultimo divertida

Tori: por favor my lady hagale caso a la senadora Amidala –dijo preocupada

Capitan: es mejor que se quede aquí, estará segura, nosotros estaremos vigilando el apartamento por si vuelven, y le pido mis disculpas por el fallo de la vigilancia, no se volverá a repetir

Anthu: ya no se preocupe capitan, puede retirarse

Capitan: mandare a alguien para que arreglen la ventana de inmediato –dijo mirando hacia donde anteriormente era la ventana- pero por ahora sera mejor que cambie de habitación con su permiso

Con eso el capitan asintió retirándose junto a su escolta fuera de la habitación, donde se quedaron afuera junto a la puerta 2 guardias.

Prov:

Por otro lado Obi-wan trataba de encontrar un modo para marar al robot flotante que lo estaba llebando a una direccion sin rumbo mientras trataba que el Jedi se baje de el, para ese momento Caspian había obtenido un speeder y justo cuando iba arrancar apareció anakin gritando su nombre para que lo esperara.

Anakin: hey! hey Caspian! Espérame! –dijo corriendo hacia el mencionado

Caspian: -volteo viendo a anakin- hey anakin

Anakin: -se paro al costado de caspian- déjame conducir, puedo ir mas rápido

Caspian: que?... –anakin lo miro serio- bien, solo porque tengo prisa –se movió al otro asiento dejando que anakin se siente- que paso en su piso? –dijo serio esta vez

Anakin: -arranco el automovil retrocediendo y luego voló a gran velocidad- intentaron matarla mientras dormía, pero Obi-wan y yo llegamos justo a tiempo y que paso con Padme?

Caspian: intoxicaron su comida y luego pusieron escorpiones y Jundars en el baño para cuando ella tomara una ducha, no fueron muy listos que digamos en eso –suspiro mirandolo

Anakin: es que ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que el único objetivo aquí es Anthuanet, Padme no esta en los planes del asesino, ella es mas como una dictraccion para que se le deje de vigilar tanto a Anthu, esa es mi teoría que piensas tu?

Caspian: puede ser, yo también me lo estaba cuestionando, no son muy listos cuando intentan asesinar a Padme, pero con Anthu si han hecho cosas grandes por lo que ella me contó lo ultimo que trataron hacer fue hacer explotarar su nave con ella dentro

Anakin: si, y ahora pusieron dentro del departamento a 2 gusanos venenosos de las arenas que hay en el desierto de Tattoine... –resoplo- no se cual es su verdadero objetivo con todo esto, que ganan matando a Anthu –fruncio el ceño

Caspian: puede que librandose de ella, tienen fuera del senado a alguien tan isistente, por como se que es ella… mira ella para metida en todo los asuntos que le llegan al senado, en cada caso ella indaga hasta el final persisitiendo en que se haga justicia, asi que debe a ver alguien en el senado que ya se aya atardo de su presencia y es por eso que se quiere desacer de ella

Anakin: puede que sea eso… pero según converse con Anthu, ella cree que todo lo ocurrido es por causa de Doku

Caspian: el politico? –dijo alsando la ceja- que ganaria doku desaciendose de ella…, ella nunca se ha metido en sus asustos y ademas el fue jedi

Anakin: eso tambien pense, pero cuando Anthu se nego en el senado para formar un ejercito que sugirio el, empezaron los ataques, y como Padme la apoyo ella tambien recibio una parte de eso

Caspian: ahora todo tiene algo de sentido… –suspiro- pero debemos indagar bien, puede que tambien no lo sea y lo estemos culpando en vano

Anakin: si–asintio- opino lo mismo, mira ahí esta Obi-wan!

Caspian: apurate acercate antes de que caiga –dijo alsando la voz por el ruido de los otras naves que pasaban por sus costados

Anakin: en eso estoy –dijo controlando el speeder en direccion a Obi-wan

Mientras por otro lado Obi-wan y el robot llegaban a su destino, la casaremcompensas al ver esto inmediatamente fueasu speeder para tomar su arma y apuntar para desacerce del sujeto que se habia colado encima del robot,ella disparo al tener al objetivo que era el robot y Obi-wan cayohaciaabajo al hacer eso,lacasadoraaprovechoesta distraccionpara huirde ahí rapidamente justo a tiempo anakin lo vio caer y volo en direccion adonde Obi-wan caia de lo alto,el controlo la nave hacia abajo tan rapido que Caspian tuvo que agarrase y hasta le entro un poco de pánico en la bajada, anakin se ubico bien y obtuvieron por eso a Obi-wan quien cayo atrás de ellos en el speeder, que luego de agarrase bien se subió poniéndose al medio entre ellos,quedando los 3 algo a Caspian alsando las cejas, y este asintió mirándolo, luego voltearon hacia anakin con el ceño fruncido.

Obi-wan: porque tardaste tanto! –dijo alterado a anakin

Anakin: ah lo siento maestro -dijo conduciendo mientras perseguía al casarecompensas- es que no encontrábamos un speeder adecuado –dijo sarcastico y obiwan lo miro

Obi-wan: que simpatico… –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Caspian: ahí esta! –dijo señalando delante de ellos y anakin asintio siguiendo en su dirección

Anakin: con una cabina abierta y la potencia requerida –siguio burlandose de su maestro

Obi-wan: si fueras tan bueno con el sable –dijo cuando de pronto anakin subio la nave haciendo que le entre un poco de panico- como lo eres para hablar serias tan habil como el maestro Yoda

Anakin: crei que ya lo era

Obi-wan: en tu imaginacion mi joven aprendis –dijo aun con nostalgia por como volaba anakin

Caspian: -sonrio divertido- ya dejen de hablar, anakin apurate antes que escape –dijo teniendo en la vista a la nave del asesino

Anakin: en eso estoy –dijo y volo detrás del casaremcompenzas, pero en una volo hacia abajo rapidamente poniendo en panico a Obi-wan y Caspian

Caspian: podrias ir mas despacio –dijo agarrandose como sea

Obi-wan: estoy de acuerdo contigo

Anakin: caspian también le tienes miedo a volar –dijo divertido

Caspian: también? –also la ceja mirándolo

Obi-wan: yo no le tengo miedo a volar aprendiz, solo a tu estilo paranoico de vuelo

Anakin: si, seguro maestro –dijo volteando los ojos sarcástico

Caspian: estoy igual que el maestro kenobi, no le tengo miedo a volar, solo que tu estilo es un poco loco

Anakin: claro caspian, te creo –dijo sarcástico con una sonrisa burlona

Caspian: no te burles, es verdad –dijo frunciendo ceño

Obi-wan: ya muchachos, dejemos esto para otro dia, tenemos otro objetivo

Anakin/Caspian: si señor –dijeron al unisonido asintiendo

Los 3 de ellos entonces fueron volanto rapidamente aun tras la cazadora que tratada de escapar y pederlos como sea, yendo por lugares dificiles en los cuales se atascarian, para dejarla fuera de su vista. Como seguian de picada hacia abajo a Obi-wan ya le entraba aun mas el panico.

Obi-wan: sube anakin –dijo mirando hacia abajo- por favor

Anakin: jajaja –rio burlandose de su maestro

Caspia: asle caso anakin –dijo el también en pánico

Obi-wan: ahhh!

Anakin solo voló aun con risa por el pánico de los jedi, en una antes de chocar con un objeto de metal redonda volvió a la posición recta, haciendo que los otros jedi se tranquilicen.

Obi-wan: odio que hagas eso –dijo volteando a verlo

Anakin: lo siento maestro –dijo mirándolo de reojo- olvide que no le gusta volar –dijo sarcástico

Obi-wan: no me importa volar –dijo y volteo hacia atrás- pero lo que tu haces es suicidio –dijo ahora mirando adelante agitado, anakin solo sonrió con diversión

Anakin volo aun mas con intensidad para poder alcansar al asesino como de todas formas, el solo tenia en mente arrestarlo, ya que habia intentado asesinar a alguien quien queria demasiado. Luego pasaron del centro hacia los lugares bajos, donde anakin esquivo todos los postes en llamas que estaban en el lugar. La casa recompensas entonces encontro un plan perfecto donde le disparo a la valla de electrisidad que estaba delante de ella, paso con facilidad y se activo cuando los jedi venian detrás.

Oni-wan: anakin! cuantas veces te eh dicho… –dijo mientras les pasaban por el cuerpo las corrientes electricas- que te alejes de los generadores de corriente… –dijo mientras pasaron la valla defrente aun siguiendo al asesino

Caspian: que te pasa anakin –dijo con el ceño fruncido aun con la corrientes en su cuerpo

Obi-wan: que divertido –dijo sacastico mirando a anakin cuando pasaron

Siguieron persiguiendola por un rato mas, hasta que el cazaremcompensas tomo otra ruta, pero anakin no la siguio lo cual confundio a Obi-wan y a Caspian.

Obi-wan: a donde vas –dijo y luego se volteo señalando a la otra direccion- se fue por aya

Anakin: maestro si continuamos con esta persecución, esa rata terminara matándose, en lo personal –volteo a mirarlo- me gustaría saber quien es, y para quien trabaja –volteo a mirar al frente- esto es un atajo… creo –dijo al ultimo dudoso y los 2 jedi lo miraron

Caspian: como que creo? –dijo alsando una ceja

Anakin se encogió de hombros aun volando el spedeer. Por otro lado la asesina llamada Sam siguió volando hasta que se percato que ya no la seguían lo cual fue un alivio tremendo para ella ya que estaba cansada de toda la persecución, se quito entonces la banda que le cubrio la cara y siguió manejando mas tranquila. En el otro lado Anakin había parado buscando a la asesina.

Obi-wan: escapo –dijo mirando a todas partes cruzado de brazos

Anakin: en verdad lo siento maestro –dijo volteando a mirarlo

Obi-wan: no puedo creerlo anakin –dijo mirando al frente- se fue justo hacia el otro lado –dijo señalando con su mano a su izquierda- acabas de aprobar una vez mas…

Anakin: -se levanto de su asintió preparándose para saltar- si me disculpa –dijo y se lanzo

Obi-wan: odio cada vez que hace eso –dijo ya en el lugar de anakin mirando donde cayo

Caspian: siempre lo hace?

Obi-wan: cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, no la desaprovecha

Caspian solo rió por dentro, anakin por otro lado cayo hacia abajo, pero cuando estaba a mitad del aire apareció la nave que el quería, se agarro en cuanto cayo en ella, el cazaremcompensas volteo a mirar que había caído, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el, el que estaba ahí intento sacarlo moviendo la nave en diferentes direcciones, lo cual obtuvo que anakin resbalara adelante donde se agarro de una de las partes delanteras de la nave, la casarecompensas entonces saco su pistola laser y empezo a disparale para sacarlo de ahí, anakin al darse cuenta se movio a la otra parte de la nave protegiéndose y asi poder subirse, mientras que la asesina volcó el auto para abajo donde anakin tuvo que agarrarse bien para no caer, cuando tomo mas fuerza logro subirse a la nave empezó a ir adelante a donde estaba la cazarecompenzas, al llegar a la parte donde estaba se subió arriba de este y encedio su sable de luz para abrirse paso hacia el asesino, pero este empezó a disparar haciendo que el sable de anakin salga volando de sus manos, por suerte de el Caspian lo logro atrapar mientras obi-wan seguía los pasos de la nave de la asesina, anakin por su lado trataba de llegar al asesino y este se resistía golpeándolo para que dejara libre su mano pero por eso disparo accidentalmente a los controles de la nave haciendo que esta se salga de control, anakin tuvo que agarrarse mejor para no caer mientras el otro intentaba controlar la nave encendida en un pocas llamas, Obi-wan vio que bajaban asi que bajo detrás de ellos, la gente vio la nave y empezó a correr mientras esta desendia en dirección a donde ellos estaban en el suelo, anakin ya no pudo agarrarse y resbalo cayendo al suelo, mientras que la nave de la asesina choco contra un poste, haciendo que la nave empiece aprenderse en fuego, anakin se paro cuando se recupero y miro en su dirección, la asesina salio enseguida de la nave mientras la gente se acumulaba a su alrededor, anakin la siguio en cuanto esta empezó a correr escapando del lugar llendo hacia cúmulos de personas para confundirlo, por otro lado Obi-wan aterrizo y el junto con Caspia bajaron de la nave corriendo en dirección a ellos. La asesina por su lado corrió hacia un bar donde entro para confundirlos, anakin llego y justo iba entrar pero por su izquierda al otro lado venian corriendo hacia el Obi-wan y Caspian.

Obi-wan: anakin! –dijo parando frente a el

Caspian: hey anakin! –dijo atrás de obi-wan

Anakin: entro ahí maestro –dijo señalando al lugar con la mano

Obi-wan: paciencia usa la fuerza, dime

Anakin: lo siento maestro –dijo mirándolo y luego volteo para entrar pero Obi-wan lo detuvo

Obi-wan: entro ahí para esconderse, no para huir

Anakin: si maestro –asintió

Obi-wan: caspian –volteo a verlo

Caspian: -entendió asintiendo y le entrego el sable de anakin- aquí esta

Obi-wan: -lo tomo y se volteo a anakin- no la pierdas, cuídala

Anakin: -asintió- no maestro

Obi-wan: esta arma es tu vida –dijo señalandole el sable y se lo entrego entrando al lugar

Anakin: lo se maestro –dijo tomandolo y entrando detrás de el junto con caspian al lugar

Caspian: tranquilo –anakin asintio hacia el

Obi-wan: -mas delante de ellos hablo- porque presiento que algún día me mataras

Anakin: no diga eso maestro… –dijo adelantandose a su lado- es lo mas cercano que tengo a un padre -dijo ahora mirándolo

Obi-wan: entonces porque no me escuchas –dijo volteando a verlo

Anakin: lo intento- dijo mientras entraban a un bar

Los 3 pararon de caminar, y se pusieron a registrar el lugar para encontrar algún indicio del asesino, pero no ayaron nada.

Obi-wan: pueden verlo –dijo mirando el lugar aun

Anakin: creo que el, es ella –volteo a su maestro- y es una transformista

Obi-wan: -asintio mirándolo y luego a caspian- en ese caso tengan mucho cuidado… –camino pasándolos- búsquenla

Anakin: a donde va maestro? –dijo mirándolo

Obi-wan: -volteo a verlo- por un trago –dijo y se dio la vuelta a la cantina

Caspian: pues… vamos no? –dijo volteando a verlo

Anakin: si vamos -asintió

Empezaron a caminar por el lugar observando con detallamiento a cada personada del lugar. Por otro lado Obi-wan pidió un bebida.

Camarero: gracias –le dijo por comprar

Obi-wan asintió cuando el camarero le entrego su trago

Vendedor: quiere varas letales –le ofreció apoyándose en su lado derecho

Obi-wan: no quieres vender varas letales –dijo y levanto la mano usando el poder mental jedi en el

Vendedor: no quiero vender varas letales –dijo guardandolas y bebiendo su trago

Obi-wan: -lo miro alsando de nuevo la mano- te iras a casa y cambiaras tu vida

Vendedor: me ire a casa y cambiare mi vida –dijo parándose confundido y retirándose del lugar

Obi-wan por fin pudo tomar tranquilo su bebida, mientras esperaba con paciencia al que el asesino lo encontrara, a lo que a lo lejos pero muy cerca tambien lo miraba la cazarecompenzas. Por otro lado en el edificio de la senadora, Anthu ahora se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de visita, pero estaba muy preocupada por el tiempo que tardaban los 3 jedis que eran realmente importantes para ella, Obi-wan era como un segundo padre y un hermano mayor juntos para ella, Caspian era su hermano mayor de sangre, y Anakin era como su hermano menor no sabia que haría si les sucediera algo a alguno de ellos… así que ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su habitación, mientras que Padme la miraba algo preocupada sabia que ella era un jedi y que se sentia inútil al no poder hacer nada al respecto con lo que sucedia, y que no le gustaba quedarse ahí solamente esperando por noticias en el edificio.

Padme: tranquila anthu acaba de pasar solo media hora, ellos estan bien, son Jedi tu debes saberlo, asi que ahora sientante y calmate, ponte a meditar un rato

Anthu: -paro mirándola y suspiro- no es fácil Padme…

Padme: vamos anthu, no pierdas la fe

Anthu: no la pierdo, pero que pasa si les paso algo? Y yo no estuve para ayudarlos

Padme: anthuanet su misión es protegerte, no vieron a quedarse para ver como atrapabas por ti misma al asesino, ya hiciste tu parte, ahora es el turno de ellos, ya es suficiente por el momento

Anthu: no lo se... –suspiro y camino sentándose en su cama- solo espero que estén bien

Padme: vas a ver que si –sonrió- ahora medita un rato como te dije

Anthu: esta bien, pero te quedaras verdad?

Padme: si –sonrió maternalmente- yo me quedo, no te voy a dejar sola ahora, somos como hermanas Anthu

Anthu: aww Padme –dijo y abrió sus brazos- abrazo

Padme: abrazo –sonrió y se abrasaron riendo

Anthu: bien es hora de que me una buena meditación para calmarme –dijo separándose

Padme: bien si me necesitas estaré a tu lado –sonrió de lado

Anthu: gracias –sonrió parándose y se poso encima de la alfombra en posición de meditación

En otro lugar anakin y caspian se dividieron para buscar mejor a la casarecompensas por el gran lugar, por lo contrario la asesina se encontraba hacercandose por detrás de obi-wan sacando su pistola laser al estar mas cerca pero Obi-wan presintió esto girándose y sacando rápidamente su sable de luz a la vez que le cortaba la mano donde tenia el arma, toda la gente volteo a mirar lo sucedido, mientras la asesina se apoyada.

Obi-wan: no sera mucho –dijo susurrando y caminando hacia la asesina levantandola

Anakin/Caspian: asuntos Jedi… –dijeron juntos a la gente que vio lo sucedido en cuanto llegaron- no pasa nada vuelvan a sus tragos

Entonces salieron afuera lejos del tuburbio, al estar en un espacio vacio pararon de caminar y se agacharon al piso, Obi-wan tenia a la asesina en sus brazos y empezo a cuestionarla.

Obi-wan: sabes a quien intentaste asesinar

Sam: mm a una senadora de Yavin… –dijo con dificultad mirandolo

Caspian: que pasa con la otra senadora, a ella también intestaste asesinarla –dijo interviniendo, tranquilisandose tambien ya que habia confesado que iba asesinar a su hermana

Sam: ella no estaba en los planes… solo era un señuelo para distraer la protección de la otra

Obi-wan: quien te contrato? –dijo serio

Sam: solo era un trabajo… –dijo dura mirándolo

Anakin: quien te contrato, dilo –dijo mirándola duro haciendo que obi-wan lo mirara ante el tono de voz- DINOSLO –dijo alsando la voz mas fuerte

Sam: -lo miro y dijo un poco aterrada- un cazarecompensas… su nombre… -estaba hablando cuando le dispararon un dardo en el cuello que la interumpio haciendo que se desestransforme

Obi-wan, Anakin y capian miraron hacia atrás viendo a lo lejos a un sujeto que se fue volando del lugar, ellos luego voltearon a la transformista que habia vuelto a su forma normal.

Sam: wasabi se mu…. –dijo en un idioma extraño y murió en el piso

Anakin y Caspian miraron a Obi-wan ante ello, y el maestro entonces empezó a revisar a la criatura para ver lo que le había pasado, sacando de su cuello el dardo que le habían disparado.

Obi-wan: un dardo toxico –dijo observando el dardo atentamente-

Anakin se volteo a ver a la transformista que estaba en el suelo...

 **Aquí** **termina! pero si veo comentarios dentro de un rato subo un capitulo mas, Adiós :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo hoy, espero que les guste, tal vez el anterior estuvo largo, pero debía hacerlo como dije antes para meter a Caspian en la historia. En fin aquí va el capitulo :D** _Anteriormente_

 _Anakin y Caspian miraron a Obi-wan ante ello, y el maestro entonces empezó a revisar a la criatura para ver lo que le había pasado, sacando de su cuello el dardo que le habían disparado._

 _Obi-wan: un dardo toxico –dijo observando el dardo atentamente-_

 _Anakin se volteo a ver a la transformista que estaba en el suelo._

 ** _********Actualemente************_**

Al arreglar el asunto de la transformista, regresaron al edificio de la senadora contando lo sucedido, Anthu aun seguía despierta por la preocupación al igual que Padme, luego de a verlos visto seguros y saber lo acontecido, se despidieron de los Jedi quienes se quedaron un rato mas a conversar con el capitan para asegurar el edificio. A la mañana siguiente los 3 Jedi estaban en el templo para entregar su informe de el día anterior al consejo, ahora se encontraban frente a los 12 maestros que los miraban atentamente escuchando su informe.

Yoda: a este cazarecompensas, debes rastrear Obi-wan

Windu: lo mas importante averigua para quien trabaja

Obi-wan: que hay de la senadora Castle –dijo mirándolos

Yoda: -miro a anakin quien lo miro- de eso tu padawan se encargara, al igual que el joven Castle se encargara de la senadora Amidala

Caspian: -asintió hacia el maestro- entendido maestro, seguiré con mi misión de protegerla

Obi-wan solo se le quedo mirando a anakin y luego a los maestros. Plo Koon por su parte tambien se quedo mirando a su ex padawan en la curiosidad, ya que todo lo que tenia que ver con respecto a la senadora de Naboo era un tema difícil.

Windu: anakin –dijo volteando a verlo- escolta a la senadora al planeta Yavin 4, estará mas segura y no uses nuestros transportes, esto va para ti también Caspian, irán como refugiados

Ploo Koon miro con curiosidad desde su asiento a su ex padawan.

Caspian: con todo el respeto maestro, pero creo que eso sera muy difícil de hacer…

Anakin: -asintió- estoy de acuerdo con Caspian, siendo líder de la oposición, sera muy difícil que las senadoras Castle y Amidala salgan de la capital

Yoda: hasta que al asesino atrapemos, esta decisión deben respetar –dijo mirándolos serio

Windu: Anakin Caspian, vayan al Senado y pídanle al canciller Palpatine que hable con ellas al respecto -dijo y los jedi se inclinaron con respeto para salir

Luego de salir de la reunión, Anakin y Caspian salieron del templo dirigiéndose rumbo al edificio del Senado, donde pidieron hablar con el canciller Palpatine, cuando el los recibió en su despacho le contaron lo acontecido con las senadoras y el concejo, Papatine los escucho atentamente.

Palpatine: hablare con ellas –dijo mirándolos- las senadoras no rechazaran una orden ejecutiva, las conozco lo suficiente para garantizarlo

Anakin/Caspian: gracias excelencia –dijeron al unisonido asintiendo

Palpatine: y bueno Caspian me alegro demasiado de que ya te ayan dado el titulo como caballero, te merecías ese titulo por el gran esfuerzo y eficiencia que has estado dando todos estos años

Caspian: si no fuera por usted, no lo hubiera conseguido

Palpitine: vamos no seas modesto, lo hiciste por ti mismo te mereces todas las felicitaciones… y cambiando de tema, veo que al fin te dieron una encomienda anakin –el anunciado asintió- tu paciencia tuvo recompensa

Anakin: su consejo mas que mi paciencia

Palpitine: -se dio la vuelta caminando y los otros 2 lo siguieron- tu no necesitas consejo, mejor dicho los 2 no lo necesitan, con el tiempo aprenderán a seguir sus corazonadas, entonces serán invencibles, lo he dicho muchas veces son los jedi mas capaces que he conocido

Anakin/Caspian: gracias excelencia

Palpitine: se están convirtiendo en los jedi mas poderosos de todos, aun mas poderosos que el maestro Yoda

Ellos así se quedaron conversando con el canciller por unos minutos mas. Mientras que en el templo obi-wan conversaba con los maestros Yoda y windu… cuestionándose aun sobre su padawan al quedar a cargo de la senadora, para el era inquietante saber que estarían juntos por unas semanas solos, no tenia ningún problema con Anthu, era anakin el que le inquietaba, sabia los pensamientos de su joven padawan hacia la senadora y ex padawan. Por otro lado Anakin y Caspian al salir del edificio del senado, se dirigieron hacía el edificio donde vivían las senadoras, al llegar cada uno se fue a los respectivos pisos de la que escoltarían, Anakin al llegar al piso correspondiente, fue inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Anthu para decirle los acontesimientos del dia y ella ahora se encontraba conversando con Jar-jar.

Anthu: tengo que ausentarme unos días, tu responsabilidad sera tomar mi lugar en el senado representante Binks, se que puedo confiar en ti -dijo sonriendole

Jar-jar: sera un honor aceptar la gran responsabilidad, misa acepta con muí muí humildad y desde luego –iba seguir pero lo interrumpio

Anthu: jar-jar no te quiero demorar apuesto que tienes cosas que hacer...

Jar-jar: esta bien, milady -se inclino ante ella despidiéndose

Jar-jar se retiro y Anthu se dirigió hacia donde estaba Anakin esperándola.

Anthu: no me gusta la idea de huir... -dijo molesta pasando por el lado de anakin caminando hacia su dormitorio

Anakin: descuida -dijo siguiéndola- ahora que el consejo ordeno una investigación, el maestro Obi-wan encontrara al casarecompensas

Anthu: no trabaje un año contra la creación de un ejercito militar para no estar presente cuando decidan su futuro -le dijo mientras sacaba su ropa del closet y las metía en su maleta

Anakin: a veces tenemos que ser mas humildes… -dijo caminando y luego volteando a verla- y hacer lo que quieren de nosotros

Anthu: Anakin -volteo para mirarlo y camino al closet de nuevo- has crecido

Anakin: el maestro Obi-wan no piensa igual… -dijo caminando hacia la ventana- no mal intérpretes, Obi-wan es un gran maestro -anthu se le quedo mirando mientras guardaba aun su ropa y anakin jugaba haciendo flotar una esfera- tan sabio como el maestro Yoda y tan poderoso como el maestro Windu… –dijo y paro de hacer flotar la esfera, cubriéndola con su mano y volteo a mirarla- estoy muy agradecido de ser su aprendiz

Anthu: -se le quedo mirando- yo también -sonrió de lado y se volteo caminando hacia el closet para buscar mas de sus cosas

Anakin: -sonrió de lado mirándola- en algunas cosas, en muchas cosas soy mejor que el, estoy listo para las pruebas -dijo desidido, y Anthu lo miro atenta a lo que el le decía- pero dice que soy demasiado impredecible, no me deja avanzar

Anthu: debe ser por algo, las cosas no pueden ser porque si... mira los maestros no nos señalan nuestras faltas porque quieres a pesar de nuestra inconformidad ellos lo hacen porque así solo crecemos -dijo mirándolo mientras caminaba hacia su maleta y el se sentaba al lado de esta en la cama- ademas conozco a Obi-wan y te puedo decir que el solo te esta cuidando…el solo quiere estar seguro de que podrás cuidar de ti mismo para cuando dejes de ser su padawan -dijo mirándolo mientras seguía empacando- puedes ver el ejemplo de una madre con su hijo, la mama lo protege cuando es un bebe pero cuando este va creciendo ella lo educa adoptando un semblante estricto previniéndolo de las adversidades para cuando este sea un hombre, pero si el niño crece solo, tiende a cuidar de si mismo sin saber nada de lo bueno o malo ya que no tiene a alguien instruyéndolo, entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Anakin: -la miro pensativo y luego asintió- entiendo, debo ser mas paciente, y no ser injusto con el sino que deberia ser mas comprensivo y agradecido con todo lo que ha hecho

Anthu: exacto –dijo sonrio parada al lado de el- pero solo un consejo no intentes madurar rapido ani, aun queda mucho tiempo por delante

Anakin: -asintio parándose frente a ella- en fin, ya tienes todo listo -dijo sonriendo

Anthu: si –dijo cerrando la maleta y se volteo, quedando frente a el

Anakin: sucede algo? –levanto una ceja divertido

Anthu: no me sigas viendo así -dijo mirándolo y negando con la cabeza

Anakin: porque no?

Anthu: porque me siento incomoda -dijo y se volteo para alejarse

Anakin: perdón milady -dijo mirándola divertido

Cuando Anthunet estuvo lista salieron del edificio junto al capitan y tori, en rumbo a donde eran las naves de transporte de refugiados. En el transporte hacia el lugar, iban Anthu, Padme, sus doncellas, Obi-wan, Anakin y el capitán Taifo, al llegar todos se pararon.

Capitán: buen viaje milady Castle y milady Amidala –dijo frente a ellas mirándolas

Anthu/Padme: gracias capitan

Anthu: cuide a Tori y a Dorme, los tres están en riesgo

Tori: estará a salvo conmigo... -dijo sonriendo divertida y luego cambio su cara a una de tristeza mirándola dejando caer una lagrima

Anthu: estarás bien –la animo al ver su lagrima

Tori: lo se milady, me preocupa usted y si se enteran que dejo la capital

Anthu: pues... -volteo de reojo atrás de ella y le sonrió- mi protector tendrá que probar que es un jedi -dijo sonriendo y anakin sonrió mirándola detrás- además no lo olvides, ya soy un caballero -dijo divertida- Padme –se volteo hacia la otra senadora- por otro lado ten mucho cuidado

Padme: no te preocupes Anthu, yo también tengo a alguien quien me proteja -sonrió divertida y Caspian sonrió- y aunque no sea un caballero jedi como tu, tengo el espíritu de uno, así que no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo divertida

Anthu: si eso me deja tranquila… -dijo resoplo

Padme: oe ten fe en mi… -dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón- me ofendes –dijo empujándola un poco- te extrañare demasiado Anthu, eres como una hermana para mi

Anthu: tu sabes que lo eres igual para mi -sonrió y se abrasaron

Anakin por su lado miraba todo sonriendo, y cuando iba seguir su camino Obi-wan lo detuvo llamándolo.

Obi-wan: anakin -dijo y el llamado volteo a mirarlo- no hagas nada sin consultarlo conmigo o con el consejo

Anakin: -asintió- si, maestro

Obi-wan: -camino hacia anthu- llegare al fondo de esta conspiración milady, volverá en poco tiempo -dijo sonriendo-

Anthu: eso espero, eso espero que sea maestro kenobi, poco tiempo, -sonrió divertida

Anakin: tenemos que irnos -le dijo caminando por delante de todos con sus maletas

Anthu: lo sé –dijo volteando los ojos y abrasó a Padme en despedida

Obi-wan: anakin! -el otro volteo a verlo- que la fuerza te acompañe-asintió-

Anakin: que la fuerza lo acompañe maestro -dijo volteándose para tomar las maletas y Anthu tomo la que faltaba

Obi-wan: que la fuerza te acompañe anthuanet

Anthu: a usted tambien maestro –asintio con una sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta

Ya listos Anakin y Anthu bajaron en dirección a la nave transportista que los llevaría al planeta Yavin 4, al poco que bajaron siguieron Padme y Caspian que se fueron también, pero en dirección opuesta ya que ellos irían a Naboo.

Anthu: siento temor -dijo confesandole a anakin mientras caminaban- si le pasa algo a ellos o a Padme no me lo perdonaría

Anakin: no te preocupes estarán bien, aquí el capitan Taifo cuidara de Tori y Dorme, y por Padme no descuides Caspian tomara un buen cuidado sobre ella

Anthu: -asintio y giro su cabeza para verlo- y tu como te sientes?

Anakin: igual, esta es mi primera misión solo… –dijo mirándola y luego a artoo que iba detrás de ellos- pero descuida tenemos a Artoo -dijo burlón tratando de animarla

Anthu río ante la broma de anakin y el rió con ella siguiendo su camino. Por otro lado Padme de igual forma se divertía con Caspian mientras caminaban hacia su destino. Mientras tanto en la nave a un estaban parados observando lo que sucedía Obi-wan y el capitan Taifo.

Obi-wan: solo espero que no aflore su madurez

Capitan: la verdad ella me preocupa mucho mas que el -se volteo mirando al maestro

Obi-wan: entiendo lo que tratas de decir –sonrió divertido

Mientras ellos conversan los jóvenes llegaron a su destino y casas respectiva nave salió rumbo al lugar donde se dirigían. Obi-wan por su lavado fue averiguar sobre el dardo toxico con uno de su viejos amigos en un restaurante de coruscant y al conseguir lo que quería fue averiguar mas sobre ello en la biblioteca del templo. Por otro lado en la nave de transporte de refugiados entro en el hiperespacio, mientras que la senadora y el jedi estaban en el comedor donde obtendrían el almuerzo, Artoo fue por las bebidas que faltaban, mientras ellos iban a sentarse aun lugar vacío.

Robot: oye, no droide -dijo y Artoo se dio la vuelta ofendido para ir a donde estaban la senadora y el padawan- largo de aquí

Anthu: gracias Artoo -dijo sentada volteándose y sonriendo al droide en cuanto llego- es difícil jurar lealtad a los jedi verdad, no poder visitar los lugares que quieras o hacer lo que quieras…

Anakin: o estar con las personas que amo –dijo mirándola a los ojos

Anthu: -se le quedo mirando y tosió falsamente mirando hacia otro lado- bueno el amor esta prohibido en los jedi

Anakin: -sonrió mirándola y luego bajo la cabeza, para luego subirla diciéndole- el apego esta prohibido.. -sonrió de lado mirando a otro lado y luego a ella- la posesión está prohibida, pero la compasión, que es mi definición de amor incondicional, es central en la vida de un jedi –sonrió de nuevo mirándola- entonces podrías decir que nos incitan amar

Anthu: cuanto has cambiado –dijo sonrió de lado un poco sorprendida

Anakin: tu no has cambiado nada, así te recuerdo en mis innumerables desvelos

Anthu: -bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada e incomoda y cambio de tema- es un alivio saber que ya no soy parte de esas reglas, te soy sincera me siento libre al ya no tenerlas… nunca estuve de acuerdo con algunas de ellas -dijo moviendo su comida con el tenedor, al recordar a su madre

Anakin: -suspiro mirando a otro lado y luego la miro- porque cambias de tema

Anthu: anakin no sigas... -dijo mirando hacia el plato

Anakin la miro y se mordió el labio guardando silencio

En otro lado dentro del templo jedi se encontraba el maestro kenobi buscando ayuda del maestro Yoda, a quien encontró dando clase a los padawan, ahí Obi-wan pudo lograr saber porque el planeta Caminó no aparecía en los gráficos. Por otro lado la senadora y Anakin, ya habían llegado a Yavin, al bajar tomaron otra nave que los llevaría al palacio, y al llegar bajaron para caminar hacia allá, mientras conversaban animadamente.

Anthu: sabes en sorprendente –lo miro- pensar que fui la primera y única reina mas joven de la historia –rió- pero ahora que lo pienso creo que no tenía el derecho ni la edad suficiente…

Anakin: el pueblo que gobernaste estaba satisfecho... incluso trataron de amenazar con revolucionarse para que siguieras al frente

Siguieron caminando hasta que subieron unas escaleras para adentrarse a la entrada.

Antu: bueno deje el trono cuando sentí que llegó el momento…. pero cuando la actual reina de ese entonces… mi madre me pidió que fuera senadora, no rechase el cargo, era una persona mas quien confiaba en mi y me motivaba para que tomara el titulo… –dijo sonriendo de lado

Anakin: estoy de acuerdo con ella y con el canciller –anthu volteo a mirarlo sorprendida ya que no tenia idea de que el supiera sobre la propuesta del canciller- la república te necesita… me alegra que accedieras –dijo mirándola, se miraron por unos segundos y luego siguieron su camino

Anthu ahora se encontraba dentro del palacio teniendo una reunión, junto con la nueva reina que habían elegido, ya que su madre por motivos personales había dejado el trono, ya que su tío había enfermado, y ella había ido cuidarlo. Tenia ganas de verla, ya la había conocido hace unos 2 años y pocas eran las veces que se veían, Anthu se llevaba muy bien con ella, pero no tanto como para un gran lazo, ella consideraba básicamente a la maestra Depa como reemplazo de su madre. Pero ahora en la actualidad tenia que arreglar cuentas con la nueva reina y con el concejo del palacio informándole sobre lo que sucedía en la república actualmente.

Anthu: si el senado vota a favor de un ejercito, provocara una guerra civil –dijo mirándola

Tolc: eso es indispensable, no hemos tenido una guerra formal desde la creación de la república –dijo un humano de alrededor de 60 años con barba mirando a la reina

Reina Raven: cree que atra vez de la negociación, pueda hacer que los separatistas vuelvan a la república –dijo mirándome mientras hablaba

Anthu: no si se sienten amenazados –dijo mirándola y negando- le pedirán ayuda a la federación de comercio o a los gremios de comerciantes

Tolc: es inaudito –todos voltearon a verlo- que después de cuatro audiencias en la suprema corte Nute Gunray aun sea el virrey de la federación de comercio –dijo mirando a la reina, quien miro a Anthu y esta la miro- temo que el senado, no tiene el poder para resolver esta crisis

Anthu bajo la mirada mientras la reina la miraba atenta

Reina Raven: tendremos que confiar en la república… –sonrió a la senadora y se paro, haciendo que todos hagan lo mismo y camino hacia ella, haciendo que la siguiera, mientras le hablaba al caminar- cuando dejemos de pensar que la democracia funciona, ese día se perderá

Anthu: esperemos que jamás suceda –dijo mirándola mientras caminaban

Reina Raven: mientras tanto lo importante es su seguridad –dijo mirando de reojo a anakin

Tolc: y cuál es su sugerencia maestro jedi –dijo caminando hacia ellos

Anthu: anakin todavía no es un jedi –dijo mirando atrás de ella donde el mencionado estaba- es un aprendiz padawan –dijo y se mordió el labio- pero se me ocurre que…

Anakin: -la interrumpió- un minuto –dijo mirándola un poco molesto

Anthu: perdón –dijo mirándolo y se volteo siguiendo su camino- podría quedarme en la región de las cascadas dentro del bosque, alla arriba hay muchos lugares aislados… –dijo parando de caminar y mirando a la reina-

Anakin: disculpe –dijo mirándola- estoy a cargo de la seguridad milady

Anthu: -se volteo a mirarlo de frente- este es el planeta donde nací y crecí un buen tiempo de mi vida, lo conozco bien, creo que sería prudente de tu parte que aprovecharas de mis conocimientos de la zona –dijo lo más tranquila posible

Anakin: -tomo aire para tranquilizarse- lo siento milady –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Con eso ambos la senadora y el padawan se miraron por unos segundos más, y luego todos retomaron el caminar, después de la pequeña e incómoda conversación.

Reina Raven: perfecto –dijo mirando a Anthu- eso haremos

 **Nos vemos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, que tal, me alegro que te ahiga gustado el capitulo anterior ForeverStayStrong :) cada vez que veo tus comentarios me sacas una sonrisa ya que me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo, por otro lado eudog3 me alegro que te guste la historia y que la sigas, sobre el Episodio 3 no puedo decir mucho, pero en realidad ya estoy en marcha para ello, ya que ya acabe de escribir este episodio, pero como dije antes si no hay mas comentarios no podre seguir como me hubiera gustado publicar 2 veces al día, asi que sera cuestión de que esperes a que acabe con esto, para que veas que es lo que esta ocurriendo en La Venganza de los Sith, eso si tengo muchos planes para el Episodio 3, ya que el final lo elijaran ustedes, tengo planeado como 5 finales, por mi lado yo tengo en marcha el final que me gustaría, pero si ustedes eligen otra de las alternativas no durare en escribirla, en fin no daré mas datos al menos hasta que llegue al episodio 3, así que sin mas que decir. Nos vemos mañana :D**

 _***************Anteriormente**********_

 _Anakin: disculpe –dijo mirándola- estoy a cargo de la seguridad milady_

 _Anthu: -se volteo a mirarlo de frente- este es el planeta donde nací y crecí un buen tiempo de mi vida, lo conozco bien, creo que sería prudente de tu parte que aprovecharas de mis conocimientos de la zona –dijo lo más tranquila posible_

 _Anakin: -tomo aire para tranquilizarse- lo siento milady –dijo frunciendo el ceño_

 _Con eso ambos la senadora y el padawan se miraron por unos segundos más, y luego todos retomaron el caminar, después de la pequeña e incómoda conversación._

 _Reina Raven: perfecto –dijo mirando a Anthu- eso haremos_

 ** _**********Ahora************_**

Al finalizar todos se retiraron para empezar lo planeado, la protección de la Senadora Castle, por otro lado Obi-wan había encontrado el planeta Camino donde al llegar se encontró con que había una fuerte lluvia y entro rápidamente al centro de refugio donde había aterrizado, al entrar para sorpresa de él ya lo esperaban y lo llevaron para hablar con el ministro del planeta. Mientras tanto en Yavin, Anthu se había arreglado poniéndose en un cómodo vestido de verano color naranja claro, que llegaba hasta el suelo, ya lista había tomado un barco con Anakin, para ir al lugar donde estarían refugiados el resto de la misión, pero por otro lado, anthu le quería enseñar a anakin los bellos paisajes que habían en el lugar. En cuanto llegaron a su destino, Anakin ayudo a Anthu abajar del pequeño bote donde venían, mientras un señor recogía las maletas para llevarlas a la gran casa donde estarían hospedados. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, Anthu y anakin se fueron a caminar un rato, dirigiéndose hacia al balcón grande que había allí.

Anthu: venia aquí cuando me sentía sola, pero eso cambio en cuanto conocí a unas personas que se volvieron mis amigos, no me lo esperaba, pero gracias a ellos pude pasar el mejor tiempo de mi vida aquí… yo sabía que cuando me sintiera sola en el gran palacio, ellos estarían ahí para mi… nadábamos hacia esa isla como un reto todos los dias… –dijo mientras caminaba y anakin la miraba atento- me encanta el agua….

Ella suspiro mientras caminaban hacia el balcón y cuando llegaron se recostaron en este.

Anthu: nos recostábamos en la arena bajo los rayos del sol y adivinábamos los nombres de las aves que escuchábamos –sonrio recordando los viejos tiempos con sus viejos amigos

Anakin: no me gusta la arena… –dijo bajando la cabeza- es gruesa, áspera y rugosa, nunca te la puedes quitar –dijo levantando la cabeza parar mirarla y luego miro al frente- aquí no hay eso, aquí todo es liso y suave... –dijo por ultimo pasando sus dedos por la mano, el brazo y la espalda de la senadora mirando cada parte de este atentamente

Anthu luego de unos segundos de mirar al frente se volteo a mirarlo, con otra mirada que nunca había tenido en toda su vida y anakin solo le sonrio mirándola a los ojos, así que poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, inclinándose mientras ella se perdía en sus profundos ojos azules, entonces anakin la beso y ella le correspondió cerrando sus ojos en cuanto el presiono sus labios con los suyos, el hizo lo mismo internamente feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero eso duro poco ya que ella reacciono a los segundos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Anthu: noo –dijo volteando su cara al frente y respiro por la boca- no es correcto

Anakin: -el la miro incorporandose de nuevo, herido- disculpa

Anthuanet lo miro de reojo sin voltearse y empezo acuestionarse las cosas, ella no debio haber correspondido a ese beso nisquiera a verlo hecho _–Obi-wan me va matar-_ se dijo a su misma, se hubiera apartado antes de que eso sucediera… pero no, no lo hizo y paso, ella habia estado evitando como sea ese comportamiento de anakin y ahora ya lo habia besado, ellos se quedaron asi algo incomodos por lo sucedido. Por otro lado Obi-wan miraba junto al misnistro del planeta Camino, mirando a los clones hechos y coordinados, pudo averiguar sobre el recompensas en el tranvia de la charla que tenian.

Prov Anthu:

No fue del todo tan malo a ver venido a Yavin, hace una hora me había enterado que mi madre regresaba en 1 semana, me sentía feliz ya que la volvería a ver, todo estaba yendo bien hasta el momento, muy aparte de lo que había sucedido con anakin, ahora mismo me encontraba en mi balcón, cuando a lo lejos veo una nave aterrizando en el patio, por lo cual me decido salir de mi habitación sin que anakin notara mi ausencia, llevaba conmigo mi sable asi que estaría preparada para lo que estuviera adentro, cuando llegue me acerque a la nave donde salió alguien a quien yo conocía perfectamente, esos rizos que nunca olvidaría en toda mi vida

Anthu: harry! –dije abriendo los ojos asombrada

Harry: anthu –dijo bajando de la nave

Anthu: que haces aquí? –dijo mirándolo frunciendo el ceño

Harry: pues gracias por recibirme –dijo sarcástico caminando hacia ella

Anthu: responde –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Harry: necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amiga, ok –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Anthu: harry sabes que nadie puede saber donde estoy –dijo seria

Harry: lo sé… no te preocupes, me asegure de la zona, yo justo venia de una misión, no de Coruscant tranquila –sonrio de lado

Anthu: bien –suspiro- de que quieres hablar?

Harry: qué tal si… mejor vamos hablar a otro lugar… y le avisas a Skywalker que estaras bien conmigo –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando detrás de ella

Anthu: ah? –se volteo viendo a Anakin de lo lejos caminando rápidamente hacia ellos- dios…

Harry: no te agrada? -dijo mirándola- A mí tampoco…. es muy arrogante

Anthu: -volteo a mirarlo- no es eso, harry el es niño que conocí en Tattoine

Harry: -abrió la boca y alzo lo cejas mirándola sorprendido - enserio?

Anthu: si y si me disculpas ahora vuelvo –dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia anakin

Anakin corrió y ella apresuro el paso parándose frente a el

Anthu: anakin, voy a salir un rato

Anakin: anthuanet no puedes, debo estar vigilándote, en cualquier momento, en un descuido te puede pasar algo y tu no entiendes –dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto

Anthu: que te pasa? –fruncí el seño- tampoco soy una damisela en apuros, por si no lo recuerdas ya soy un caballero, y el muchacho de atrás es mi mejor amigo que es un Jedi, asi que iré a caminar un rato con él, quieras o no, así que si quieres por tu lado síguenos, pero a una cierta distancia –dijo mirándolo seria y se dio la vuelta

Anakin: senadora solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo –dijo atrás de ella serio

Anthu: pues a veces no lo parece, mas pareces un esposo celoso y amargado… –dijo molesta sin mirarlo y caminando hacia harry- vámonos hazza –dijo al llegar frente a el

Harry: -asintió- detrás de ti anthu

Ellos caminaron por los jardines del lugar, mientras anakin los veía a lo lejos, después de un rato se pusieron a jugar para llegar hacia una banca donde corrieron en una pequeña competencia para ver quien llegaba primero, Anthuanet gano y riéndose los 2 se sentaron para empezar a hablar.

Harry: vine a decirte que me retiro de la orden –dijo de la nada, sacando la bomba de porrazo

Anthu: qué?! –dijo sorprendida volteando su rostro para verlo

Harry: -asintió- sabia de tu reacción, puedes golpearme si quieres –dijo mirándola mientras esta levantaba la mano incrédula

Anthu: debería hacerlo, pero no lo haré –dijo bajando su mano- que te hizo tomar esa decisión...

Harry: nada en particular, solo quiero salirme… –dijo mirando a otro lugar

Anthu: enserio harry? –Dijo sarcástica- te conozco, que es en verdad?

Harry: -suspiro y la miro- me enamore de una persona…

Anthu: -abrió la boca sorprendida- quien?

Harry: alguien muy cercano a nosotros… -suspiro mirándola y luego bajo la cabeza

Anthu: no me digas que soy yo… -dijo poniéndose un poco preocupada

Harry: no! –dijo frunciendo ceño y volteándose para mirarla- que ego anthu

Anthu: no es ego, lo digo por si acaso, te acuerdas lo de caspian y de Nick?

Harry: pues si –asintió- pero la diferencia es que caspian no sabía que eras su hermana y nick… bueno Nick si se enamoró, pero ese no es el caso ahora, me gusta otra persona…

Anthu: ya veo… sabes –dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro- no me gustaría que te fueras, pero no voy a obligarte a nada… es tu decisión si quieres o no seguir, lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz, y espero que ella lo haga porque sino la mato –sonrio sin mostrar sus dientes

Harry: jajaja… -rio sin emoción bajando la cabeza

Anthu: pasa algo? –dijo bajando su mirada preocupada hacia el

Harry: mmm no es un ella –dijo negando

Anthu: -alzo una ceja- no…. entonces… es un el –alzo las cejas para nada sorprendida

Harry: -asintió- si….

Anthu: bueno espero que el te aga feliz… –harry la miro- no me importa que es lo que sea, con tal de que te ame y te valore harry, yo voy hacer feliz, si tu también lo eres –sonrio maternal

Harry: gracias anthu –sonrio agradecido y la abraso- ya te extrañaba

Anthu: yo igual –sonrio correspondiendo el abrazo- pero dime… acaso es el del templo?

Harry: -asintió y suspiro- si lo es

Anthu: de seguro es louis –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Harry: -se separó mirándola sorprendido- que!? Como lo sabias? –dijo un poco alterado

Anthu: se nota a leguas Harold, pero bueno espero que Lou te haga feliz, pero no se salgan de la orden, nadie sospechara de ustedes, te lo aseguro –le guiñe el ojo

Harry: segura? –alzo una ceja mirándola inseguro- tu eras la que paraba diciendo que primero era el deber y luego el resto

Anthu: si –asentí- lo hacía… pero desde que llegue a saber tanto de mi madre, y aun mas de mis 2 hermanos mis pensamientos cambiaron totalmente –sonrio de lado- cambiando a tu tema vas a ver que si, tranquilo –sonrei

Luego de conversar un poco mas y ponerse al día, Harry finalmente pudo aconsejarle con lo que le había sucedido con Anakin, ellos dos no se ocultaban nada, asi que anthu le había contado lo que había sucedido hace unas horas en la mañana cuando llego al lugar con anakin, más tarde Harry retorno su viaje a Coruscant, despidiéndose de la Senadora y Anakin, que al final hicieron las paces. Por otro lado mientras regresaban a la casa, Anthu iba pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día y más aun con la charla que había tenido con su mejor amigo. Al otro dia otra cosa era su preocupación, lo que preocupaba ahora en particular era el sueño que había tenido anakin en la noche, había despertado agitado y alterado, ella despertó al instante ya que había sentido su perturbación, pero cuando fue a verlo para asegurarse sobre lo que le pasaba él no le dijo nada al respecto acerca de ello a pesar de que ella había intentado convencerlo, dándose por vencida esperaba a que él se lo dijera pronto, en uno de esos dias. Luego del desayuno ella se fue hacer un picnic para pasar el día en uno de los prados, era un día soleado tenían que aprovecharlo, mas tarde la senadora se encontraba caminando por uno de los muchos prados que habían junto con anakin, cogiendo algunas frutas de los arboles mientras caminaban.

Anakin: y como te sentiste al poder verla?

Anthu: bien, fue realmente bueno conocerla, estoy gratamente agradecida con haber tenido esa oportunidad, sabes al principio cuando estuve empezando a vivir aquí hace unos 10 años –se volteo hacia anakin quien asintió- maestro Windu no me dejo verla, me lo prohibió, para no crear vínculos –dijo con tristeza en sus últimas palabras mirando el pasto

Anakin: cómo? Porque hizo eso!? -dijo molesto y frunciendo el ceño- se de los lazos… pero prohibirte a no ver a tu propia madre eso es horrible

Anthu: lo sé, y aun así no estoy molesta con mi ex maestro -lo miro- por otro lado estoy muy agradecida con esta oportunidad, ahora siendo senadora puedo verla cuando yo quiera -sonrio

Anakin: -sonrio a su felicidad- eso es muy bueno

Anthu: sip –asintio- oe te apetece una manzana? -volteo a verlo

Anakin: claro -asintió encogiéndose

Anthu: bien –se volteo y se acerco al árbol de al frente, un metro separado de ella y con la fuerza atrajo la manzana más alejada y se volteo a anakin- toma

Anakin: gracias –dijo cogiendo la manzana que estaba levitada frente a el

Anthu: anakin –dijo empezando a caminar, el justo al lado de ella- tú crees que pase… luego de que obi-wan encuentre al caza recompensas

Anakin: tranquila anthu, el será juzgado y condenado, por tratar de asesinarte sin razón, veras que todo irá bien- le sonrio y ella asintió

Anthu: si, pero siento que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto…

Anakin: tú crees que él trabaja para Doku… verdad –la miro curioso, no era una pregunta sino que era una afirmación

Anthu: no lo creo… estoy segura de que fue él quien mando asesinarme, ya verás luego de que obi-wan lo encuentre, bueno me sentare para descansar- dijo sentándose en la hierba

Anakin: está bien, bueno ahora regreso, espérame aquí… -dijo dejando la canasta en el césped, al costado de ella, dándose la vuelta y alejándose

Anthu: y ahora a donde ira… -susurro cogiendo una manzana dentro de la canasta

Luego de unos minutos esperando, ella se acabo la manzana y ya empezaba por la segunda, algo nerviosa, ya que anakin no regresaba, iba levantarse cuando de pronto sintió que la tierra debajo de ella tembló un poco, se sento tranquilizándose y puso su mano cerca de su sable al costado de su cintura, cuando se pudo parar vio a un Gungan gigante corriendo en dirección a ella, entro en pánico entonces encendiendo su sable para prepararse a la envestida del animal, pero cuando estuvo cerca cerró los ojos, esperando y no pasaba nada, una voz la trajo de nuevo.

Anakin: anthu abre los ojos no pasa nada, no te hará daño, este es mi amigo y es de confianza

Anthu: -abrió un ojo y pudo ver al animal frente de ella a unos cuantos centímetros, abrió sus 2 ojos mas y fijo su mirada por encima del gungan, anakin ya hacia sobre el sonriéndole- anakin pensé que te había pasado algo -dijo frunciendo el ceño

Anakin: lo siento, fue algo difícil al principio, pero luego recordé de tú técnica del que me hablaste con los animales de aquí, lo logre y nos encaminamos aquí por ti para un paseo

Anthu: -suspiro- está bien y… ahora?

Anakin: no quieres subir?- dijo divertido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Anthu: se puede? –dijo mirando de reojo al animal luego a anakin

Anakin: si –asintió y le tendió la mano -vamos

Anthu: -asintió y tomo la mano de anakin y subió sentándose detrás de él- que pretendes con esto? –lo miro alzando una ceja

Anakin: yo? Nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente

Anthu: anakin… -dijo negando

Anakin: qué? yo no hice nada, solo traje aquí a mi gran amigo para dar un paseo, pero si tú no quieres… podemos volver a casa…

Anthu: mm –pensó y negó- no para que, mejor paseemos

Anakin: -rio- sabía que accederías

Anthu: tu cuando no –volteo los ojos-

Anakin: lista? –pregunto volteándose un poco para a verla

Anthu: la canasta? –dijo y anakin con la fuerza se lo entrego- bien, gracias estoy lista-sonrio

Anakin: de nada- sonrio y se volteo- bueno amigo vamos- dijo dándole una pequeña palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza del gungan y avanzaron

Luego de pasear por unos minutos por todo el lugar, se encontraron con una cascada y al tratar de bajar del gungan, de la nada este se salió de quicio y los empujo fuera, Anthu cayó con la canasta rodando al costado de la pequeña colina donde estaban, anakin cayó a su costado y al mirarse se empezaron a reír, mientras que el animal se alejó, cuando anakin lo aturdió mediante la fuerza, se alejó de ellos yendo hacia una dirección desconocida, mientras reían anakin se puso encima de anthu empezando a hacerle cosquillas y ella para detenerlo empezo a empujarlo de su encima y mientras hacían esto sin darse cuenta empezaron a rodar por la pequeña colina hacia abajo donde estaba la canasta y la cascada, al parar anakin cayó encima de anthu, riéndose a causa de todo lo sucedido, hasta que pararon y anakin se inclino hacia anthu, quien se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y entonces mediante la fuerza lo empujo lejos de encima suyo, y riéndose se paró caminando hacia la canasta al lado de la pequeña cascada.

Anakin: oe! –dijo sentándose

Anthu: qué? –alzo una ceja caminando hacia él con la canasta

Anakin: porque me empujaste? – dijo parándose y yendo hacia ella

Anthu: vi tus intenciones, toma… –dijo sacando la manta para el picnic y extendiéndolo en el césped, mientras anakin tomaba la canasta

Anakin: está bien –dijo y empezo ayudarla acomodar la comida sobre la manta, al terminar se sentaron al lado del otro

Luego de sentarse empezaron una charla donde se sintieron más cómodos entre los dos, anthu estaba feliz de que ya no hubieran incómodos silencios, y ahora solo se mantenía atenta a lo que anakin le contaba sobre las misiones con Obi-wan, pero luego de un tiempo, el empezo hacerle preguntas para que ahora el tema sea ella.

Anthu: no lo sé… -dijo bajando la cabeza

Anakin: claro que lo sabes, pero no quieres decirme –dijo sonriendo y volteando la cabeza para verla y ella lo miro

Anthu: no me digas que vas a usar el poder de la fuerza en mí para hacerme hablar, serias capaz anakin? –dijo alzando la ceja algo burlona

Anakin: podría, pero no lo hare –sonrio de lado

Anthu: -suspiro y le sonrio en derrota- bueno… te contare…. Tenía 11 años se llamaba Logan estábamos en una reunión para un tratado de paz, era más grande que yo… -dijo mirándolo- muy lindo… de cabello negro… hermosos ojos azules –dijo sonriendo hacia anakin

Anakin: -volteo la cabeza al frente- no seas tan especifica –anthu lo miro divertida- entonces que paso con el –se encogió de hombros sin mirarla-

Anthu: era la reina, él era el hijo del supuesto enemigo y se volvió un senador –sonrió divertida

Anakin: parece que fue más listo –dijo volteándose para verla- y lo has vuelto a ver? -frunció el ceño- digo por las reuniones que tienen con el canciller

Anthu: pues si, pero lo abre visto, un par de veces... -se encogió de hombros- pero acaso no te agradan los políticos ani? –levanto una ceja

Anakin: me agradan dos o tres, pero no estoy seguro sobre una senadora -la miro arrogante

Anthu le sonrio con humor y anakin le devolvió la sonrisa, dándoles humor su anterior charla.

Anakin: no creo que el sistema funcione –dijo sin mirarla-

Anthu: como lo harías funcionar? –pregunto mirándolo curiosa

Anakin: haría un sistema en el que los políticos –dijo volteandose para verla- se sentaran a discutir el problema, decidieran lo que le conviene al pueblo y lo hicieran

Anthu: eso es lo que se hace –dijo sentándose correctamente para estar frente a frente- el problema es que no siempre se llega a un acuerdo

Anakin: deberían obligarlos

Anthu: pues dime quien va a obligarlos –dijo poniéndose un poco inquieta

Anakin: no lo sé –dijo mirando al frente- alguien

Anthu: tu –dijo incrédula frunciendo las cejas al mirarlo

Anakin: no hablo de mí –dijo volteando a verla

Anthu: pero alguien

Anakin: muy sabio

Anthu: -voto el aire por la boca que no sabía que contenía y se volteo a mirar al césped que tenia al frente- eso sería una dictadura absoluta –dijo volteándose a verlo

Anakin: pues si funciona –dijo sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes

Anthu: -se le quedo mirando incrédula y anakin le sonrió a lo que carcajeo un poco- no te burles de mi –dijo sonriendo

Anakin: no, no me burlaría nunca de una senadora –dijo y bajo la cabeza

Anakin se quedó con esa sonrisa, mientras Anthu se le quedo mirando aun con una sonrisa en la cara sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido antes. Luego de un rato acomodaron las cosas y se fueron a caminar un poco, anthu corría mientras que anakin se subió a uno de los animales que había en el prado donde estaban. El se burlo un poco haciendo payasadas a lo cual la senadora sonreía y reía divertida, hasta que anakin se cayó y cuando quiso pararse el animal se interpuso y luego se fue dejando a anakin en el piso inmovilizado, ella se asusto y fue a verlo.

Anthu: Ani! –dijo corriendo hacia el asustada y se arrodillo a su lado- ani estas bien? –dijo tocándolo y volteándolo a lo cual al hacerlo anakin rio, no le había pasado nada, asi que ella le dio un palmazo fuerte en el pecho

Anakin seguía riendo, mientras ella quería seguía golpeándolo, pero él la detuvo eh hizo que rodaran por todo el césped, haciendo ahora que ambos rieran ante el suceso, esta vez al parar anthu quedo arriba de anakin, aun riéndose y lo encerró entre sus brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida. Por otro lado lo mismo estaba sucediendo en el planeta Naboo donde un Jedi y una senadora era más estrecho cada dia más que pasaba, hasta se habían besado un par de veces lo cual a la senadora le aterraba ya que si hubiera un sentimiento acabaría con los dos, pero este ya estaba y temía por lo que sucedería. Mientras que en otro lado Obi-wan aun en el planeta Camino, junto con el ministro trataban de encontrar al caza recompensas, cuando llego a él al principio fue normal, pero sentía que algo ocultaba en cuanto empezaron hablar. En otro planeta lejano, Anakin y la senadora estaban en el comedor a punto de comer su almuerzo mientras charlaban tranquilamente sobre los viejos tiempos.

Anakin: cuando los alcance, entramos en negociaciones hostiles –dijo haciendo señas con las manos- Gracias –dijo al último cuando la sirvienta termino de darle su comida

Anthu: negociaciones hostiles –dijo extrañada- que es eso?

Anakin: así llamo a la técnica de cuando los convences con el sables de luz -sonrio

Anthu: hahaha –rio divertida- eso es muy divertido

Anakin: -rio- lo es, espero que algún día tengamos una misión juntos, ahí veras mi estilo con tus propios ojos en acción

Anthu: pues ya veremos

Anthu sonrio divertida y cuando iba a cortar su pera para comer esta se alzo en el aire y se fue hacia el lado de anakin, anthu alzo una ceja mirándolo mientras sonreía, anakin le sonrio de vuelta colocando la fruta en su plato.

Anakin: si el maestro obi- wan me viera –dijo cogiendo los cubiertos mientras la miraba- se molestaría mucho –dijo para luego cortar la fruta

Anthu: cierto –tomo un poco de su jugo

Anakin: aunque yo no le tomaría importancia, ya que valió la pena

Anthu lo miro curiosa no sabía que es lo que estaba tramando, cuando la fruta se corto, anakin la elevo llevándolo hacia la senadora quien tomo un tenedor para coger la fruta divertida para luego comérsela sonriendo hacia Anakin, quien le sonrio de vuelta. Para la noche ambos se fueron hacia la sala para pasar una buena noche frente a la chimenea que estaba prendida, se sentaron uno frente al otro, se miraron por unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada rápidamente.

Anakin: desde el momento que te vi…. –dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella lo miro algo nerviosa por lo que diría en cuanto hablo - hace todos esos años, no dejo de pensar en ti un solo segundo, y… -bajo la mirada- ahora que estamos juntos… vivo en agonía –levanto su mirada para verla e intentando acercarse a ella sacudió su cabeza- cuanto más me acerco a ti... –ella se alejo un poco incomoda mirando hacia otro lado- peor me siento… pensar que no puedo estar contigo –dijo mirándola herido y ella lo miro- es un tormento… me tortura el beso… que nunca debiste darme –dijo aun mirándola y ella miro al piso en la culpa- mi corazón… late –dijo acercándosele y ella se removió en su lugar incomoda mirando a otro lado- con la esperanza de que ese beso, no se convierta en cicatriz… estas en mi interior, atormentándome… que tengo que hacer… hare todo lo que tu digas –dijo mirando hacia el suelo, mientras ella lo miraba perpleja y luego la miro

Anthu lo miro por unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada hacia sus manos en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer ante el suceso tan impactante que ocurría en estos momentos.

Anakin: -resoplo- si sufres lo mismo que yo –dijo con un nudo en la garganta- por favor dímelo

Anthu: anakin… -susurro mirándolo y de nuevo miro a sus manos negando- esto… no… esto no es posible… -dijo ahora mirándolo

Anakin: todo es posible anthu –dijo acomodándose frente a ella- escúchame –dijo acercándosele

Anthu: -se puso seria, parándose, y yendo hacia la chimenea- tu escucha, vivimos en un mundo real –dijo volteándose para verlo- vuelve a él, tu vas hacer un jedi y yo soy uno también, sé que estoy exonerada de las reglas, aparte también soy una senadora, tengo deberes –dijo mirándolo- pero muy por encima de todo aún sigo teniendo en claro mis principios como un jedi

Anakin la miro y sin saber que decir bajo la mirada.

Anthu: si insistes en seguir con esto… –dijo mirando al piso y luego a él quien ahora la miraba- no llegaremos a ningún sitio, será mejor que regreses a Coruscant y olvidemos todo, a pesar de lo que sintamos el uno por el otro

Anakin: entonces sientes algo por mi –dijo mirándola esperanzado e ignorando el resto de palabras

Anthu: no abandonarías tú futuro por mí –suspiro- además ni mucho menos yo podría echar a perder por todo lo que he luchado durante años a la basura, entiende

Anakin: -se paro yendo hacia ella- me estas pidiendo que sea racional, eso es algo que se que no puedo hacer, créeme, me gustaría poder –dijo volteándose para mirar atrás y luego la volvió a mirar- desintegrar mis sentimientos, pero no es asi…

Anthu: no cederé a esto –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

Anakin: -la miro y luego se dio la vuelta caminando lejos- pienso que… -se volteo para verla- no tiene porque ser así… podemos vernos en secreto

Anthu: y vivir un engaño, teniendo constantemente el miedo y la preocupación de que algún día este engaño podría descubrirse –dijo escéptica- yo no quiero eso… tu si anakin? quieres vivir así… –dijo mirándolo, mientras los bordes de sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Anakin: no –dijo mirándola y asintió- es cierto, nos destruiría…

Se miraron por unos instantes más, para luego aparatar la mirada, siéndola la senadora la primera en retirarse del lugar hacia su habitación, dejando solo en la sala al joven padawan aun metido en sus pensamientos.

***********CHAN-CHAN**********

Bueno el final del capitulo, de aquí faltaran com capítulos mas y se acaba D:. Y con eso el episodio 3 sera publicado. En fin...

ADIOSSS! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola un capitulo extra hay un nuevo lector asi que... bueno aquí va su regalo xd Por otro lado te deseo suerte para mañana ForeverStayStrong este capitulo también es para ti :)**

 _*************Anteriormente*****************_

 _Anthu: no cederé a esto –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-_

 _Anakin: -la miro y luego se dio la vuelta caminando lejos- pienso que… -se volteo para verla- no tiene porque ser asi… podemos vernos en secreto_

 _Anthu: y vivir un engaño, teniendo constantemente el miedo y la preocupación de que algún día este engaño podría descubrirse –dijo escéptica- yo no quiero eso… tu si anakin? quieres vivir así… –dijo mirándolo, mientras los bordes de sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas_

 _Anakin: no –dijo mirándola y asintió- es cierto, nos destruiría…_

 _Se miraron por unos instantes más, para luego aparatar la mirada, siéndola la senadora la primera en retirarse del lugar hacia su habitación, dejando solo en la sala al joven padawan aun metido en sus pensamientos._

 ****************Ahora*******************

Mientras en el planeta Camino obi-wan termino su recorrido en la fábrica donde hacían los clones que un maestro anterior mente había pedido a mando del Senado hace 10 años, a esto él se comunicó por el holo con los maestros Yoda y Windu para hablar sobre el tema, y acordaron en que Obi-wan llevaría al caza recompensas Jango Feet a Coruscant. Mientras tanto en Naboo, el caballero Castle le había confesado sus sentimientos igualmente a la senadora, de la cual había estado enamorado desde pequeño, aunque lo negara para seguir el camino Jedi, pero estando cerca de ella no pudo resistirse en guardar por más tiempo esos sentimientos, la senadora por su parte compartía igualmente sus sentimientos, pero le rompió el corazón cuando le dijo que no podían estar juntos ya que era un Jedi recien nombrado y no podía dejar la orden, donde él había declarado su lealtad desde hace años solo por un sentimiento absurdo, asi que quedaron en que nada había sucedido y siguieron como normalmente lo hacían, mientras reprimían sus sentimientos por el otro. Por otro lado en Yavin Anakin había vuelto a tener esos horribles sueños con su madre sufriendo, así que en cuanto despertó de la pesadilla no pudo volver a dormir así que se levantó para meditar un rato, mientras que la joven senadora se había levantado asustada por el grito del joven, y decidió darle un tiempo a solas, mientras amanecía, pero cuando vio el momento indicado se levantó y fue a donde se encontraba el jedi. Lo encontró parado en el balcón frente a la puesta del sol de la mañana meditando con los ojos cerrados, camino hacia él, pero se arrepintió y decidió volver luego para poder dejarlo meditar.

Anakin: no te vayas –dijo sin mirarla aun de espaldas

Anthu: -se volteo para mirarlo- no quiero interrumpir…

Anakin: -respiro con los ojos cerrados- tu presencia es relajante

Anthu: otra pesadilla no es asi… -dijo aun mirándolo

Anakin: los jedi no tienen pesadillas…

Anthu: claro que si, además te escucho todas las noches anakin…

Anakin: -abrió un poco los ojos sin mirarla aun- vi a mi madre… -anthu camino para estar frente a él y él se volteo para mirarla- está sufriendo anthu… la vi con la claridad que te veo a ti –dijo y se volteo para caminar más cerca a la varilla del balcón y suspiro, mientras ella aun lo miraba atenta- siente dolor –dijo y se volteo hacia ella - se que desobedezco mi encomienda de protegerte senadora, pero me tengo que ir… –dijo acercándose a ella- tengo que ayudarla

Anthu: iré contigo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

Anakin: lo lamento no tengo elección –dijo negando y alzando sus hombros

Por otro lado Obi-wan no encontró al caza recompensas, pero al salir del lugar, lo encontró huyendo del lugar, asi que se enfrento a él, luego de una larga lucha, el caza recompensas logro huir pero el maestro siendo más listo, le puso un transmisor a su nave. Mientras que en otro lado la senadora Castle y el padawan Skywalker habían llegado a su destino, el planeta Tattoine donde hace años se habían conocido por primera vez, ahora ellos iban en una carreta que los llevaba a la ciudad, ya que Anakin quería buscar a Watto, ya que él debía saber la ubicación de su madre para poder ir a verla. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Anakin bajo con cuidado a la senadora y la llevo hacia donde se hallaba la criatura que antes era su jefe.

Anakin: espera aquí –le dijo al robot que los conducía la ciudad mientras se alejaba

El robot asintió a su petición mientras el jedi se iba con la senadora, cuando llegaron a una tienda de cachivaches donde llegaron frente a la criatura que le hablaba a un robot, Anthu lo reconoció al instante, lo había visto hace años ya que fue a quien le compraron el repuesto para arreglar la nave, Anakin hablo en su idioma y Watto lo miro de arriba abajo, mientras que el jedi cogió lo que arreglaba, mientras el comerciante le hablaba ofendido y molesto, hasta que se dio cuenta del sable que traía Anakin dándose cuenta que él era un jedi y se asusto golpeándose una de sus patas, entonces anakin le dijo quien era y Watto lo miro curioso.

Watto: Ani? –dijo mirándolo dudoso- eres ani –sonrio de lado mirándolo

Anthu miraba todo, mientras que anakin dejo el artefacto que era parte de un robot devuelta en el sitio donde anteriormente estaba, mientras watto lo miraba atento.

Watto: mmm nah… -bajo la mirada a la pieza que anakin había agarrado y se sorprendió al reconocerlo- eres ani –dijo señalándolo con el dedo- eres tu –dijo al parecer alegre y se elevo en aire riendo- valla que as crecido, ahh –dijo limpiándose en su ropa- un jedi, es increíble… -dijo y luego miro atrás de él para luego mirar al chico- mmm tal vez puedas ayudarme con unos zánganos que me deben mucho dinero

Anakin: mi madre –dijo serio

Watto: asi –dijo asintiendo y retrocediendo- Shimi… am eh ya no me pertenece- se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza- … eh la vendí

Anakin: la vendiste –dijo mirándolo molesto y anthu lo miro calmándolo mediante la fuerza, anakin asintió hacia ella agradecido

Watto: ah hace años… ah lo siento ani, pero sabes que asi son los negocios –dijo juntando sus manos y riendo- se la vendí a un hidrofigero… llamado Lars, al menos creo que era Lars… ah y aunque no lo creas supe que la hizo libre y después se casaron –dijo y anthu miro con tristeza a anakin, mientras watto reía- que mas podría pedir… si

Anakin: -bajo la mirada un instante y luego la subió mirándolo- sabes donde están?

Watto: muy, muy lejos de aquí, en alguna parte al otro extremo de Moza ais Lee, creo… -dijo y se puso una mano en mentón pensando- mmm

Anakin: donde esta watto?

Watto: eh claro por supuesto, jajaja revisemos mis registros –dijo tomando el brazo de anakin para llevarlo y el chico miro a la senadora- a jaja

Entonces Watto los llevo a los dos hacia donde estaba su puesto. Mientras que en otro lado Obi-wan estaba detrás del caza recompensas, y cuando este se dio cuenta que lo seguía empezaron una lucha en el espacio, donde Obi-wan salió con vida, fingiendo su desaparición para seguirlo a donde iba, al planeta Geonosis donde fue atrás y se oculto en unas montañas para lugar salir e investigar el lugar. Por otro lado, Anakin y Anthu habían llegado a donde hora vivía la madre del primero, aterrizaron y bajaron rápidamente, caminando hacia donde era la casa junto con Artoo que iba detrás de ellos.

Anthu: quédate en la nave Artoo –dijo volteando a verlo cuando este pitio

Entonces ellos se voltearon caminando de nuevo cuando Artoo se regreso a la nave, ya estando más de cerca pudieron ver a alguien parado cerca a la casa muy conocido por ambos.

Threpio: oh hola, en que puedo servirles, soy C….

Anakin: -lo interrumpió mirándolo, mientras anthu sonreía- threpio

Threpio: oh, oh… mi creador –dijo inclinándose un poco- amo ani, sabia que regresaría, lo sabia, y la señorita Anthuanet, ah oh que sorpresa

Anthu: -sonrió mirando al prototipo- hola threpio

Threpio: no saben la alegría que me da verlos

Anakin: vengo a ver a mi madre –dijo mirándolo un poco serio-

Threpio: ah oh… creo que lo mejor es… que entremos –dijo dandose la vuelta para la casa

Ellos entonces siguieron al prototipo que los condujo dentro de la casa para ir a buscar a alguien cercano para que le explicaran sobre que paso con shimi. Ellos ahora bajaban unas escaleras para llegar a la casa, mientras que threpio caminaba hacia una persona que estaba cerca.

Threpio: amo permitame presentarle –dijo ya abajo- a dos importantes visitantes

Anakin: soy anakin skywalker –dijo llegando y parandose frente al hombre

Owen: -lo miro y luego a la senadora, para volver a el- Owen Lars –luego volteo a la chica que estaba a su lado y la apunto con la mano- ella es mi novia Beru

Beru: hola –asintió y los otro dos asintieron

Anthu: -asintio- soy Anthu

Owen: -miro a anakin- yo soy tu hermanastro, algo me decia que vendrias algun dia –dijo mientras limpiaba algo que tenia en las manos

Anakin: mi madre esta aquí –camino a otro lado y volteo a Owen

Cliegg: no no esta aquí –dijo el hombre en silla de rueda manejando hacia el- Cliegg Lars –le tendio la mano a anakin quien la recibio- Shimi es mi esposa, porque no entramos, tenemos mucho que hablar –dijo dandose la vuelta

Anakin bajo la mirada, mientras que Anthu lo miraba preocupada por como vio a Cliegg algo estaba ocurriendo y no sabia como reaccionaria el ante la situacion, Threpio por su parte igual lo miraba a un lado. Ya adentro Cliegg los invito a sentarse para contarles lo que habia sucedido, mientras que Beru servia un poco de agua.

Clieggs: fue antes del amanecer… salieron de la nada, un ejercito de guerreros tascan, tu madre salio temprano como siempre, para recoger hongos… que crecen en los vaporisadores –dijo mientras anthu y beru se sentaban en la mesa- acabo y entonces, la atraparon… viniendo a casa –dijo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza y anakin tenia la mandibula tensa- esos taszan parecen hombres, pero son brutales… moustros despiadados… Sali a buscarla con treinta hombres solo regresamos cuatro… ahora estaria con ellos pero… cuando perdi la pierna, tuve que dejar de montar… hasta que sane… -dijo bajando la cabeza de vez en cuando- no quiero perder la esperanza –anthu lo miraba y luego anakin- pero ya paso un mes… -nego con la cabeza- dudo mucho que aun este viva

Anakin ya no pudiendo mas escuchar se levanto de la mesa

Owen: adonde vas? –dijo mirandolo

Anakin: -volteo a verlo- a buscar a mi madre.. –dijo y clieggs subio la cabeza para mirarlo

Clieggs: tu madre esta muerta, aceptalo

Anakin nego con la cabeza mientras anthu lo miraba triste ante la situacion, anakin se retiro saliendose de la casa para pensar y respirar un poco de aire, Anthu salio detrás de el preocupada, y al verlo ahí parado camino hacia el y se paro frente a el.

Anakin: tendras que quedarte –dijo mirandola- son buenas personas, aquí estaras segura

Anthu: yo puedo ayudarte, dejame ir anakin

Anakin: no, estaras segura aquí, alla pueden pasar muchas cosas y yo debo protegerte, se que quieres ayudar, y te lo agradesco, pero ya has hecho demasiado con venir aquí conmigo, por favor quedate estare mas tranquilo si te quedas yo regresare lo mas pronto posible con mi madre

Anthu: esta bien –asintió en derrota- por favor cuídate

Anakin: tendré cuidado, no te preocupes

Anthu: anakin –lo miro y no se resistió en darle un abrazo el cual anakin correspondió

Luego de estar abrasados por unos segundos se separaron uniendo sus frentes, anakin la miro un momento mas y se alejo dándose la vuelta, para caminar hacia la moto deslizadora que Owen le había emprestado para que llegue mas rápido al lugar donde se ayaba su madre, Anthu miro a anakin aun preocupada y con un gran presentimiento que la dejaba muy nerviosa.

Anakin: volveré pronto –dijo caminado y mirando un poco hacia atrás

Anthu lo miro irse con el corazón en la mano, esperando que todo saliera bien, y si el no regresaba ella iría detrás, no lo dejaría solo, pero el presentimiento en su corazon le decia que algo muy grande iba suceder ese dia, eso le preocupa de sobremanera, y lo unico que esperaba era que anakin no estuviera involucrado en ello. Entonces anakin por su lado iba decidido a toda costa rescatar a su madre, el sabia que aun seguia con vida, pero esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, ya que dentro de el presentia que algo iba suceder ese dia, empezo a buscar de lugar en lugar buscando el paradero de los moradores de las arenas que tenian a su madre. Por otro lado Obi-wan habia ayado el lugar donde encontraria respuestas, pero mientras averiguaba se encontró una reunión que el conde Doku tenia con los separastista y se quedo para averiguar.

Prov de Anakin:

Por fin habia encontrado el campamento de los moradores de las arena, y me quede mirando hacia ellos desde donde estaba arrodillado en un pequeña colina de roca, debia planear un buen plan para entrar y para que no notaran mi presencia, al tener un bueno camine hacia abajo hacia el campamento, esperaba que todos estuvieran dormidos ya que era de noche, camine y camine hasta que senti a mi madre y fui en direccion al lugar donde estaba, me escabulli con destresa ya que habian puesto animales para vigilar y cuando di con el lugar que buscaba pare y saque mi sable encendiendolo para abrir un agujero, pero lo que no esperaba al entrar en la campaña era ayar la imagen que habia enfrente de mi, mi madre estaba atada a un poste muy herida, parecia que la habian maltratado hasta el punto de querer matarla. Fui hacia ella rápidamente para desatarla y al llegar a ella, la puse entre mis brazos para que no cayera.

Anakin: mama, mama –dije tomandola y caminando a un lugar para sentarme, la pose encima de mi acunandola

Shmi: ani –susurro abriendo los ojos y reconociendome al instante- ani… eres tu…

Anakin: aquí estoy mama –dije tomando su mano y mirandola- estas segura

Shmi: ani.. –dijo en susurro aun y anakin asintio y ella sonrio- ani… que guapo eres

Entonces cuando dijo eso bese la palma de su mano

Shmi: mi hijo… -dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y acarisiandola- mira como has crecido… siempre estuve orgullosa de ti

Anakin: te heche de menos.. –dije con la voz entre cortada, estaba muy emocionado de volverla a ver

Shmi: ahora estoy completa –dijo y me acaricio el rostro- te amo…

Anakin: quédate conmigo mama –dije abrasándola mas a mi- veras que vas a hacer…

Shmi: te—a—a-mo –dijo entrecortada y dejo caer su mano y cayo inerte en mis brazos, mientras la miraba en shock

Aun miraba sin comprender y en shock por todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor, mi madre habia muerto entre mis brazos, y mirándola de nuevo le cerré los ojos para que descanse, pase mi mano en su cuello y vi que su corazón ya no latia, lo cual me saco de mis casillas, me queria vengar de todos esos sujetos que tenían la culpa de que mi madre estaba muerta. Sali de la campaña decidido por mi eleccion de vengarme, encendí mi sable de luz y mate a las criaturas que se encontraban en la entrada de la campaña, y asi segui hasta un punto, cuando a los lejos pude ver a una encapuchada acercarse, me prepare y de su capucha saco su mano donde tenia un sable, este lo encendió y vi que era de color rojo un sith, pero no me importaba. Segui matando a todo ser que se encontraba alli, hasta que solo quedaba la mitad del campamento, donde se encontraban los niños y sus madres, iba seguir cuando la anterior figura se acerco a mi riendo.

?: -rio divertida- tu debes ser skywalker, nada mal eh –dijo mirando alrededor- pero no eras un jedi? Que hace un jedi que protege a los seres vivos haciendo lo contrario

Anakin: eso no es de tu incumbencia

?: pues no, no lo es –dijo divertida y acercándose donde la pude escuchar mejor, hasta que se paro frente a mi, esa voz la reconocería siempre voltie sorprendido

Anakin: que haces aquí? –dije molesto, le había pedido que se quedara

?: oh vamos cariño, solo estaba dando una vuelta y me encontré con todo esto… –sonrió burlona- serias un perfecto sith

Anakin: de que diablos estas hablando? –fruncí el ceño, cuando recordé que su sable era rojo y no el habitual amarillo que tenia, me sorprendí al instante- eres axel...?

**************CHAN-CHAN***************

Axel apareció D: no se lo esperaban no?, Cambiara la historia su llegada? que sucederá? que elegirá hacer ahora Anakin? Axel se encontrara cara a cara con Anthu? Obi-wan llegara atrapar al caza-recomprensas? Yo decidiré escribir 2 finales? Comeré pollo frito? xd Aprobare Anatomía? esto ultimo espero que si... xd

Bueno, en fin... nos vemos mañana :D

Adiós!


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Aqui ya el siguiente capitulo, espero mas comentarios pronto :/. Sino hay esto me desanima chicos. Bueno dejando eso de lado, ya falta poco para el 3 episodio, pero antes quería hablarles sobre un voto respecto a como girara la historia del cual les hablare al final de este capitulo y unas cuantas cosas mas, sin mas sigamos :D**

 _***********Anteriormente**********_

 _Anakin: que haces aquí? –dije molesto, le había pedido que se quedara_

 _?: oh vamos cariño, solo estaba dando una vuelta y me encontré con todo esto… –sonrio burlona- serias un perfecto sith_

 _Anakin: de que diablos estas hablando? –fruncí el ceño, cuando recordé que su sable era rojo y no el habitual amarillo que tenia, me sorprendí al instante- eres axel?_

 ** _*********AHORA************_**

Anakin: eres axel? –dije bufando

Axel: wao –dijo sacándose la capucha, su rostro idéntico al de anthu, era su prima gemela que ahora era un sith y por casi la confundo- no sabia que era tan famosa –sonrió divertida

Anakin: ni lo creas, lárgate de aquí, no necesito otro estorbo –resople dándome la vuelta

Axel: oh enserio cariño, no te gustaría un poco de compañía? –dijo coqueta

Anakin: quisiera pero no esta aquí –dije caminando aun

Axel: -frunció el ceño- piensas matar a esos niños y a sus madres, solo? no quieres compañía?

Anakin: ya te dije que te largues –dije molesto y dándome la vuelta hacia ella

Axel: uh amargado –dijo con una mueca- si que seras un sith muy obstinado

Anakin: claro que no –dije frunciendo el ceño

Axel: claro, como todos los dias se ve a un jedi matando seres vivos –dijo irónica mirando atrás de ella donde la mitad de la gente que asesine estaba y luego miro detrás de mi- solo ve por ellos y tu primer paso como sith estara hecho –sonrio divertida mirandome

Anakin: no! –dije molesto y me abalance contra ella

Axel: jajaja –rio y bloqueo mi ataque- seguro de esto niño? –sonrió- los sith somos mucho mas fuertes que un estúpido jedi, o aun peor con un padawan como tu–rio

Anakin: ahh –grite molesto empezando una lucha con ella

Estuvimos sable contra sable por unos minutos, hasta que la empuje lejos tomando su sable conmigo, y cuando me aleje para irme de ahí dándome cuenta del error que habia hecho, ella me arrastro hacia atrás mediante la fuerza enviándome contra una campaña y tomo su sable de mis manos mirándome divertida, encendiendo su sable y fue detrás del resto de gente que faltaba.

Anakin: noo! –dije levantándome como pude y encendiendo mi sable

Axel: jajaj –rio desquiciadamente mientras que con su sable mataba aun niño

Anakin: aléjate de ellos –dije bloqueando su espada para que no matara a una señora y a su hijo

Axel: que ahora los defiendes –dijo alsando la cejas- mataron a tu mama no es asi?

Anakin: callate –dije con rabia y empuje mi sable contra ella

Axel: vamos a ver cuanto duras –sonrio

Despues de un tiempo de ir sable contra sable, ella logro mandarme bastante lejos donde choque contra una colina de arena, donde al parecer habia una piedra porque perdi el conocimiento al instante de chocar por un largo tiempo, al despertar todo era silencio, me pare viendo que Axel ya no se encontraba en el campamento, pero habia logrado matar al resto de los sobrevivientes, rápidamente me senti muy mal conmigo mismo, Obi-wan tenia razón era muy impulsivo, habia quedado tan ciego cuando mi madre habia muerto hace unas horas en mis brazos que me deje llevar por el odio, pero pude reaccionar a tiempo, creo que si ella no hubiera aparecido hubiera sido yo el asesino, rapidamente camine hacia donde se ayaba mi madre y la envolvi en sabanas para irme de ese lugar lo mas antes posible, tenia que enterrar a mi madre y tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver a Anthu.

Prov:

Por otro lado el Maestro Yoda habia sentido una perturvacion en la fuerza, escuchaba gritos de terror de algun lado de la galaxia que era atacado por un monstruo, Maestro windu al sentirlo también fue rápidamente a buscarlo para hablar sobre ello, para ver si el pequeño maestro sabia algo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, al empezar hablar el maestro Yoda le conto que gente sufría y moría, y dio aa entender que eso estaba relacionado con el padawan Anakin Skywalker ya que también estaba sufriendo. Mientras en otro lado Obi-wan Kenobi intentaba comunicarse para avisar sobre lo que habia averiguado, pero al estar muy lejos no tenia mucha señal hasta coruscant, asi que decidió intentarlo con su padawan, que al intentar comunicarse se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el planeta de Yavin, preocupado empezó a buscar la manera de ayarlo, pero mientras lo hacia uno de los aliados de Doku lo ayo en su nave, Obi-wan justo dio con el paradero de anakin y vio que su señal venia de Tatooine, molesto intento igualmente le mando un mensaje sobre lo que pasaba para que este pudiera enviar el mensaje hacia coruscant. Por otro lado en el planeta de 2 soles llamado Tattoine, llego el mensaje de Obi-wan el cual llego directamente a Artoo que se encontraba en la nave de la senadora, justo en ese momento el padawan Skywalker regresaba a la casa donde habia estado el dia anterior, su madre junto a el mientras conducia la moto deslizadora, Owen salio junto al resto cuando escucharon el ruido que provenia de a fuera, al salir todos aduera se encontraron con que Anakin ya habia vuelto de su viaje y bajaba con algo entre sus brazos envuelto en mantas, Anakin los miro a todos con una expresion seria en cuanto comenzo a caminar, miro a su padrastro al pasar por su lado y cuando paso por el lado de Anthu que estaba al final, ella lo miro con comprensión, ya sabia que era lo que habia sucedido, su presentimiento no le fallo, anakin tenia en sus brazos a su madre fallecida y se sentia muy mal por el.

Prov de Anthu:

Despues de un tiempo considerable, desidi llevarle algo de comer a Anakin, que no habia salido durante casi toda la mañana del garaje, cuando tuve la comida la puse en una bandeja que Beru me habia dado prestado y camine con ellos hasta el garaje que ella me habia indicicado donde se ayaba, al llegar vi a Anakin arreglando una maquina, camine hacia el y pare unos pasos antes de llegar a el, me quede mirandolo.

Anthu: te traje algo… tienes hambre? –dije pero nisiquiera me miro

Anakin: el engrane se rompió… –dijo arreglando una maquina- la vida es mas simple cuando reparas cosas…

Lo mire unos segundos, para girarme aun lado, dejando la bandeja en una mesa metálica que tenia a mi costado.

Anakin: soy bueno para reparar cosas… siempre lo fui… -voltie en cuanto hablo- pero no pude.. –su cara se volvio lamentable y giro su cabeza para verme- porque se murio… –luego volteo al frente y de nuevo volteo a verme- porque no la salve… no logre hacerlo… –dijo y girándose camino hacia otro lado a una mesa donde comenzó arreglar otra cosa

Anthu: hay cosas que nadie puede reparar… -dije mirando hacia el, que estaba de espaldas- no eres todo poderoso

Anakin: lo sere pronto –dijo con amargura en su voz- sere todo poderoso… pronto seré el jedi mas poderoso de la historia… te lo prometo… –dijo volteándose hacia mi- incluso haré que no vuelva a morir la gente

Anthu: anakin… -dije sorprendida e impactada ante sus palabras

Anakin: Obi-wan tiene la culpa… –dijo amargo mirando hacia otro lado y luego me miro- esta celoso… el me tiene atado –dijo lo ultimo arrojando un objeto de metal al otro lado del cuarto y se volteo estando de espaldas hacia mi

Anthu: -lo miraba preocupada ante su accion, sentia que tenia emociones muy dolorosas, dolor, tristeza y odio- no digas eso, que ocurrió aya ani…

Anakin: los… los acabe… –dijo en susurro apenas audible con la cabeza agachada y luego la subio- los mate… a todos…. es mi culpa… ella no dejo ni a uno solo vivo… –dijo volteándose para verme- ni los hombres –nego con la cabeza- ni las mujeres… nisiquiera sus niños –dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi- son como animales y los asesine como animales –dijo subiendo el tono de su voz, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza ante sus palabras- LOS ODIO… -dijo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima de su ojo y se agacho para estar sentado en el piso a mi costado, respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras miraba hacia otro lado y entonces me agache a su lado, para sentarme y que me explicara las cosas sobre lo que habia sucedido.

Anthu: enojarse es de humanos

Anakin: -nego y giro su cabeza para verme- soy un jedi, tu debes saberlo también… se que soy mejor que esto

Anthu: ani… -susurre mientras acariciaba su espalda

Anakin entonces comenzó a sollozar, yo me quedaría con el en su tristeza, no lo dejaria solo por nada del mundo, estaría a su lado consolandolo hasta que su dolor pase un poco mas, el todabia estaba en estado de shock, cuando pudo calmarse un poco mas, me conto sobre lo que habia pasado con Axel quien extrañamente se encontraba aquí, habia llegado unos momentos después que el habia llegado al campamento, el me dijo que ella habia sido la culpable de matar al resto de la gente, habia matado a las mujeres y niños, que anakin no habia logrado asesinar ante su presencia ahí, el se sentía aliviado y a la vez molesto consigo mismo ya que el los queria matar, aunque por mala que ahiga sido Axel, logro evitar que se fuera por el camino del lado oscuro, pero aun asi anakin se sentia muy mal ya que por dejarse llevar ella había matado al resto de la gente que no lo merecia y el no pudo evitarlo en cuanto quedo inconsciente, yo nunca por otro lado habia visto a Axel, ella era mi prima gemela, pero estaba junto al lado oscuro, anakin se sorprendió cuando le dije que no la conocía, a el le habia contado sobre ella cuando estuvimos juntos hace diez años en la nave de Padme viajando a coruscant, por otro lado cuando todo estuvo mejor, y anakin se calmo, preparamos todo para el funeral de Shimi, ella era una gran persona, hasta ahora no podia creer que habia muerto. Me cambie de ropa unos minutos antes de enterrarla, por un conjunto de blusa y pantalón blanco, me sentia mas cómoda con eso, ya que los vestidos aunque los usara seguido no eran mi estilo, al termino sali de la casa junto con Beru, los hombres ya estaban afuera junto con Threpio, al enterrar ha Shmi, todos nos pusimos alrededor de su tumba, mientras Cliegg se despedía de su esposa.

Cliegg: se que a donde ayas ido es un lugar mejor, fuiste la mejor espoza que un hombre pudiera desear…. hasta pronto amada espoza… y gracias –dijo mirando hacia la tumba de shmi

Luego de su discurso anakin camino hacia delante donde yacia la lapida de su madre y al llegar se arrodillo ante ella y tomo un puño de un poco de arena

Anakin: no tuve la fuerza para salvarte mama –dijo mirando la lapida- no tuve la suficiente fuerza…. Pero te prometo, que ya no fallare –dijo susurrando y con eso se levanto quedando frente a la tumba- te hecho de menos… y me duele

Mientras todos mirábamos hacia anakin, sono de repente el pitido de Artoo, voltea al instante al escucharlo, Threpio que estaba a mi costado volteo igualmente hacia el, al igual que el resto.

Anthu: Artoo –dije mirándolo mientras se acercaba a nosotros- que estas haciendo aquí?

Artoo pitio algo en respuesta y threpio se volteo cuando termino.

Threpio: parece que trae un mensaje –dijo de frente a todos, mientras anakin se acercaba- de Obi-wan Kenobi, amo ani he conoce a esa persona? –dijo mirándolo

Me voltee hacia Anakin quien asintio, y nos despedimos de todos, para irnos de regreso a la nave, debia ocurrir algo si Obi-wan habia enviado un mensaje. Cuando nos despedimos caminos rapidamente a la nave, donde al llegar Artto nos mostró el mensaje mientras me sentaba al lado del holografico que se prensetaba delante mio y de anakin.

Obi-wan: Anakin… mi transmisor de largo alcanse no responde, restransmite este mensaje a Coruscant –dijo, entonces mire Anakin quien me miro, entonces me voltee hacia los controles para presionar el boton que enviaria al mensaje a su verdadero destino- el cazacompenzas Jango Feet esta en una fabrica de Geonosis, la federacion de comercio entregara un ejercito de droides, y es claro que el virrey Gunray este involucrado en los intentos de homicidio a la senadora Castle –dijo y anakin levanto rápidamente la cabeza en esas palabras- el gremio de comerciantes y la alianza corporativa le brindaran apoyo al conde Doku, y formaran... –dijo pero al parecer se vio interrumpido por algo ya que se giro a un costando mirando hacia algo mientras sacaba su sable al instante- esperen… -dijo y empezaron a llegarle lazer que esquiva con su espada, pero justo en el momento llego un andoride que lo aventó a otro lado fuera de vista, al instante me asuste un poco abriendo la boca sorprendida.

Anthu: dios –dije preocupada y sorprendida al ver la escena frente a mi, estaban atacando a Obi-wan, mire al instante a Anakin para ver que opinaba, pero el solo veia todo sorprendido

Luego de que paso el mensaje de Obi-wan, aparecio la imagen de mi ex maestro, Windu, quien miro como hablaba primero el maestro Yoda en su opinion, para luego hablar.

Yoda: algo mas pasando en Geonosis siento, de lo que revelado esta

Windu: estoy de acuerdo –dijo en respuesta mirandolo y luego miro hacia nosotros- Anakin, nos encargaremos del conde Doku, pero lo mas importante, es que tu te quedes donde estas, protege a la senadora a toda acosta, esa es tu primera prioridad –dijo y anakin asintio bajando la mirada, mientras miraba en shock a lo que hablaba mi ex maestro-

Anakin: entendido maestro –dijo mirándolo y voltee a mirarlo al instante sorprendida

Anthu: que? –fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza mirandolo - no llegaran a tiempo para salvarlo, atravesaran media galaxia –dije y me voltee a los controles- mira –dije apretando un botón que me diría la ubicación de Geonocis- geonosis esta a menos de un Parset de aquí –dije mientras me voltee para mirarlo con una sonrisa, el ya me miraba atento-

Anakin: si sigue vivo –dijo bajando la cabeza y luego la subio caminando hacia el otro lado de donde estaba mientras mi sonrisa desapareció-

Anthu: -me gire en la silla, mirándolo un poco molesta y con el ceño fruncido- te vas a quedar aquí y dejar que se muera… -dije poniendo mis manos sobre mis piernas calmándome- es tu amigo, tu maestro….

Anakin: -volteo a mirarme interrumpiéndome y diciendo- es como mi padre- dijo mirándome- pero el maestro Mace Windu me ordeno que siguiera aquí

Anthu: te dijo que debías protegerme –dije mirándolo mientras se me ocurrió una gran idea- y yo voy ayudar a Obi-wan –dije girándome hacia los controles de la nave, apreté un boton y luego volví a girarme para mirarlo- si piensas protegerme, tendrás que venir conmigo –dije por ultimo girándome por competo y acercándome hacia los controles de comando de la nave

Prov:

Anakin sonrió mirándola ante su estrategia, y se negó a seguir mas en esa lucha con la senadora, asi que se le unio controlando la navegación de la nave junto con ella hacia Geonosis.

Threpio: no tengo miedo artoo –dijo sentándose al lado del nombrando- es solo que jamas había volado –dijo para luego voltearse hacia el frente

La nave por otro lado empezó a despegar del suelo, y luego salio disparo hacia la galaxia en dirección al planeta desierto de Geonosis, Por otro lado en Coruscant todos empezaban a cuestionar sobre el asunto que habia, no habia autorisacion para el ejercito de clones, por lo cual uno de los senadores habia propuesto darle un rango mas alto al Canciller, poderes para aprovar esto mientras tambien decia como deseaba que una de las senadoras Caslte o Amidala estubieran, ahí para desidir tambien. Lejos de ahí en el planeta Geonosis, el conde Doku fue hacia donde se encontraba apricionado el maestro Kenobi, a quien le empezo a contar un relato descuebierto por el sobre la republica y el senado, pero al ser esto intento persuadirlo a unirse a el, a lo cual Obi-wan se nego y Doku no insistio mas saliendo de la habitacion diciendo que seria dificil sacarlo de alli. Mientras que de regreso a la republica Mace Windu habia llegado a la reunion que tendrian los senadores con el canciller, el y Yoda escuchaban atentamente la reunion que se tenia para aprobar al ejercito clone, a lo cual Jar-jar Binks en representacion a la senadora Castle propuso que le dieran mas poder al cansiller, para aprobar asi al ejercito de clones, a lo cual todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, el canciller por su lado acepto por lo que estaba sucendiendo en ese momento, y termino diciendo que esta que terminara la crisis delvolveria el cargo que se le habia dado en ese momento, maestro Yoda y Windu hablaron del asunto mientras que cada uno se dio una difrente direccion para ir con refuerzos a Geonosis en busca de Obi-wan. Por otro lado la neve de la senadora Castle y tambien Amidala llegaban añ planeta de Geonosis donde al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, Anthu por su lado en su nave iba atenta a lo que pasaba en el manejo de la nave, pero algo le molestaba, y ese algo era Anakin que no dejaba de mirarla niun sengundo mientras manejaban.

Anthu: ves las columna de vapor –dijo para sacar a anakin de su encima, anakin al oirla hablar dio un pequeño salto en su aciento mirando hacia el frente- son una especie de escape

Anakin: aterrizare –dijo controlandolando la nave guiandola hacia uno de los escapes de vapor mientras la senadora apretaba los controles para aterrizar

Al aterrizar ambos se giraron de sus sillas y se pararon, Anthu camine un poco y se volteo hacia Anakin para aclararle una cuantas cosas.

Anthu: pase lo que pase anakin –dijo parada frente a el- dejame hablar –dijo volteandose para tomar su capa blanca que estaba apoyada a un lado para ponersela- no me intereza iniciar una guerra… -dijo poniendose su capa- como miembro del senado, tal vez encuentre una solucion diplomatica –dijo empezando a caminar a la salida acodandose su capa

Anakin: -sonrio de lado- descuida, ya me canse de discutir contigo… –dijo caminando detras de ella antes tomando su sable de una silla

Threpio los miro mientras ellos se iban y miro Artoo quien habia hablando pitiando.

Threpio: mi buen amigo obtuso, si necesitara nuestra ayuda lo abrían pedido, mmm obviamente tienes mucho que aprender sobre el comportamiento humano

Artoo pitio en respuesta, mientras que por otra lado el joven padawan y la senadora bajaban de la nave atentos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, caminaron por un camino que lo llevo a un camino cerrado donde lo impedia un puerta hecha de metal, que se activo alsandose para arriba cuando estuvieron frente a el, entonces Anakin tomo la mano de Anthu para poder entrar juntos encorbandose para ir dentro del pequeño paso abierto hacia dentro, al entrar Anakin le solto la mano adelantándose, mientras Anthu miraba a todo curiosa a sobre cual era lugar donde estaban ubicados, caminaron adentrándose mas, mientras que en la neve Artoo se habia revelado para ir tras el padawan y la senadora, a lo cual Threpio se encontraba molesto y en pánico por haberlo seguido, por la decisión que había tomado el pequeño droide, ahora de dirigían hacia donde iban los humanos dentro de la fortaleza. Mientras que po otro lado en un camino extraño donde caminaban Anakin y Anthu, empezaron a escuchar ruidos mientras caminaban cada veza mas hacia adelante, los dos presintieron la presencia de seres y se pusieron alerta.

Anakin: aguarda –dijo y ambos pararon de caminar

Anthu: es hora de un poco de accion –dijo y ambos voltearon encendiendo sus sables

Anthu y Anakin, empezaron a derribar a todos las criaturas medias rocosas que venían hacia ellos, cada uno con cada grupo, hasta que Anthuanet vio otra puerta de metal mas adelante y mediante la fuerza empujo los que estaban a su alrededor corriendo hacia ella, cuando llego esta se also dejando paso a otro lado, anakin al ver esto empujo a los que tenia encima y corrio hacia donde ella estaba, mientras anthu pasaba al otro lado, anakin termino con los últimos que los perseguían para luego ir atrás de ella, cuando el entro se dio cuenta que el camino estaba cerrado, y qye estaban parados en un pequeño plano, y justo cuando se volvió la puerta se cerro y el plano donde estaban empezó a regresar a su sitio dejando que la senadora caiga hacia abajo improvisadamente, haciendo que el padawan se preocupe ante esto ya que no se había sujetado.

Anthu: ahhh –dijo cuando caía y movía sus brazos para agarrarse pero era demasiado tarde

Anakin: Anthu! –dijo mirando hacia abajo para ella, pero esta logro llegar bien gracias a sus poderes jedi

Pero lo malo era que abajo habian maquinas que disparaban unos pequeños larzer a las cosas k llegaban hacia ellos, para mala suerte de ella su sable se habia quedado atascado por debajo de anakin, este al verla en peligro se solto de donde estaba y al llegar abajo cogio el sable que se encontraba atascado entre un pequeño agujero en el suelo y unos cables, al tenerlo salto a donde se encontraba la senadora, encendiendo su sable y cortando a todas las criaturas que habian comenzado a llegar para atacarlos, mientras el hacia su camino hacia Anthu, ella por su lado estaba atrapada, llegaba justo a su final, una maquina que aplastaba a las cosas, a lo cual medito bien, y con un asentimiento asi misma corrio cuando la maquina se alsaba hacia arriba y paso a travez de ella mientras esta volvia abajar aplastando al suelo de la maquina, pero en el otro lado habia otra igual a lo cual la peturbo haciéndola casi tropezar ya que a los costado habian otras maquinas cogiendo cosas, ella por suerte puso pasar esas maquinas llegando sana y salva al otro lado del camino, pero mas adelante hubo otro pero menos peligroso, a lo cual paso sin dificultad y así segui pasando mas maquinas de choques, electricidad, entre otras para salvar su pellejo ya que no tenia su sable en mano para defenderse, por otro lado Anakin seguia luchando hasta que vio otro camino y paso a este para hallar a la senadora, en ese mismo instante aparecio en otro lado en el mismo lugar donde llegaron Threpio junto con Artoo, este ultimo tiro al otro quien rebotaba por todos lados, hasta que una gran maquina lo tomo llevandolo hacia otro lugar, por su lado Artoo encendió sus motores pareciendo un coete para llegar hacia los humanos rápidamente, Anakin por otro lado seguia luchando con mas criaturas que aparecieron, mientras que anthuanet se encontro con una con quien empezo una lucha, pero este logro tomarla por las manos, empujandola hasta el presipisio, donde la senadora cayo a un caldero de metal que se dirigia hacia algun lugar con ella dentro, Anthu intentaba salir pero era muy dificil ya que la cosa estaba muy grasosa para poder salir ya que resvala cada vez que intentaba subir, Artoo por su cuenta intentaba llegar a ella, mientras que por el lado de Threpio habia quedado en un gran aprieto ya que su cabeza habia volado y lo pusieron en el cuerpo de un droide, mientras que su cuerpo ahora tenia la cabeza de un droide, por el lado de anakin mientras tanto el luchaba aun con esas criatura genosianas y los trataba de sacar de su enciama como sea, hacia sea con su sable o mediante el uso de la fuerza arrojandoles los cuerpos de los droides, pero al subir a otro nivel de donde estaba no llego a poder usar su sable contra las maquinas a tiempo y su brazo quedo atascado con un hierro alrededor de este impediendole pararse para salir de ahí, mientras que por el lado de Anthu ella estaba en un gran aprieto ya que la llevarían en donde introducen en cada caldero lava ardiente, ella ya estaba desesperada por salir, hasta que de pronto para su suerte llego Artoo a salvarla, ya que este corrio para desactivar las maquinas, anakin por su lado también se encontraba en aprietos ya que iba ser aplastado en cuestión de segundos, anthu por su lado ya presentía la llegada de la maquina que llevaba el macmar y cuando iba arrojarlo sobre ella el contorno se cerro, Artoo había cerrado a tiempo las funciones de esa maquina, y dejo ir el caldero donde se encontraba ella, que cayo en picada abajo, haciendo que la senadora llegue con un choque y rodando hacia al piso al salir del caldero. Por otro lado anakin se protegió como puso de cada maquina para sobrevivir, pero al protegerse su sable salio partiéndose en dos, haciendo que se quedara sin alternativas, y negando con la cabeza saco de su bolsillo el sable verde de Anthu y miro al que era sullo.

Anakin: no de nuevo –dijo con una mueca y arrugando la cara- Obi-wan va matarme… -dijo y giro su cabeza hacia el frente encendiendo el sable verde- espero que anthu no se moleste, si utilizo su sable por un rato …

Por otro lado la senadora volvió a tener problemas ya que los genosianos la habían rodeado, dejándola sin escapatoria de huir, ella se moria por tener su sable, pero sabia que de seguro anakin lo tendria y ella no tenia idea de donde estaba el padawan en ese momento. Justo en ese momento el cazarecompenzas llego con muchos droides rodeando a Anakin, quien ya no tuvo defensas para defenderse al verlos rodearlo.

Jango Feet: no te muevas jedi –dijo apuntándolo con su pistola laser- llevenselo

Al decir esto los doides empezaron a rodear aun mas anakin, quien se defendio hasta la ultimo pero lograron derrotarlo con tantos a su alrededor, inmovilisandolo en el piso mientras Jango tomaba el sable jedi de las manos de Anakin. Al pasar esto aprisionaron a los 2 jedi llevandolos hacia lo que parecia un coliseo, donde los pusieron a los dos con las manos aprisionadas en una carreta por una de las entradas para la cancha. Anakin volteo a ver a Anthu antes de salir.

Anakin: no tengas miedo –dijo y ella volteo a mirarlo-

Anthu: no me asusta morir –dijo mirandolo calmada- muero un poco todos los dias desde que volviste a mi vida….

Anakin: de que estas hablando –dijo mirandola

Anthu: te amo…. –dijo mirandolo a los ojos

 **********SUSPENSO*************

 **AHHH QUE FUERTE VERDAD?**

 **En fin xD quería hablarles respecto a que opinan a como gire la historia. Quieren que Anakin se case con Anthu? (como en la película) o que le demos una oportunidad a Axel de aparecer en la vida de Anakin? Que es lo que maso menos les gustaría que acabara, segun lo que elijan terminara este episodio 2 pero si quieren lo seguiré como termino el episodio 2 en una boda, y bueno cuando elijan comenten, por cierto tengo pensado mesclar esto con La Guerra de los clones, se que es creación de Cartoon Network, pero me gusta y lo veo vital para lo que tengo planeado en el 3 episodio. Por cierto haré igual que en el episodio uno, pero no sera como un Epilogo mas bien sera como un intermedio del episodi mas dicho como lo que sucederá en los 3 años antes del episodio 3, donde todos sabemos que pasa. Terminando con eso, sino comentan todos, tomare la opción del primer comentario y seguiré la historia con lo que el o ella me diga, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir chicos, nos vemos mañana en la noche, vivo en Perù así que mi horario es de seguro muy diferente al suyo... pero bueno espero encontrar los comentarios con los votos pronto ya que sera la decisión de la definición respecto al giro que sucederá, sin mas nos vemos mañana!**

 **ADIOSSSS! (besos y abrasos y mucha suerteç :3) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaaaaaa aquí el nuevo capitulo, temprano aquí son como las 5:30 x3. En fin este es el penúltimo capitulo del Episodio 2 de nuestra saga favorita. Vi algunos de los comentarios como los del anterior capítulo y la mayoría quiso que Anakin y Anthu estuvieran juntos, aunque el comentario de Eudog3 no me pareció mala idea, en realidad ya lo tenia en mente, sobre aparecer a Axel en La Guerra de los Clones, ya que tengo muchos planes con ella ahí. ForeverStayStrong espero que te mejores :), yo por mi lado estoy siendo atendida por mi mama tengo un poco las defensas bajas, supongo que el estrés de la universidad U.U (la mitad cierto xd) no se que me pasa que me siento cansada sin razón últimamente :/pero es mas cuando llego de la uni. En fin sigamos con la historia.**

 _**********Anteriormente***********_

 _Anakin: no tengas miedo –dijo y ella volteo a mirarlo-_

 _Anthu: no me asusta morir –dijo mirándolo calmada- muero un poco todos los dias desde que volviste a mi vida…._

 _Anakin: de que estas hablando –dijo mirándola_

 _Anthu: te amo…. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos_

 ************AHORA**************

Anakin: -la miro abriendo los ojos sorprendido- me amas... –dijo y volteo su cara bajándola- creí que habias decidido no enamorarte… –dijo y al terminar volteo a mirarla- porque nos veríamos forzados a vivir una mentira… que destruiria nuestras vidas

Anthu: de todos modos van a destruir nuestras vidas… –dijo mirándolo y empezó acercarse a el- y yo…en verdad… te amo anakin… –dijo inclinándose para besarlo y el empezó hacer lo mismo- y antes de morir quería que lo sepas

Y asi paso los dos enamorados se dieron su ultimo beso que expresaba todas las emociones que sentían en ese momento por el otro, entonces una de las criaturas genosionas dio el aviso de avansar la carreta donde ellos se separaron apoyando su frente contra el otro, antes de separarse para entrar a la cancha. Los 2 al salir a la luz entrecerraron sus ojos mirando el estadio lleno de criaturas del planeta contrabandistas y apostadores, la carreta continuo hasta que llegaron a unos postes donde mas adelante se encontraba Obi-wan atado con las manos por encima de su cabeza al verlos abrió sus ojos en grande, mirando como ellos pasaban por su delante en una carreta y aun mas cuando otra carreta salio al instante, donde se ayaba la senadora Amidala con Caspian. Anakin lo miro con aprensión mientras la carreta los conducía hacia sus postes pero al voltear al frente vio que Anthu miraba a una dirección al frente sorprendida, el volteo dándose cuenta que no solo ellos estaban allí, Caspian y Padme estaban en otra carreta en dirección a ellos, miro aun sorprendido a pesar de que lo bajaban del poste, la senadora de Yavin miraba hacia ellos igual de sorprendida, mientras que caspian y padme se limitaban a mirarlos. Por otro lado mientras anthu era escoltada a su poste, logro sacar uno de los ganchos pequeños que tenia en la cabeza para poder liberarse, la ataron y siguientemente fueron Anakin, Padme y Caspian, Obi-wan los miraba desde donde estaba con cara de desaprobación.

Obi-wan: pense que no habias recibido mi mensaje –dijo cuando traian a Anakin para esposarlo al poste que estaba al costado suyo

Anakin: lo retransmití como usted dijo maestro –le dijo mientras lo esposaban en el poste- y disidimos venir a rescatarlo –dijo mirándolo

Obi-wan: -miro a sus cadenas por encima de su cabeza- estupendo –suspiro- y tu caspian? –dijo mientras colocaban a este al lado de anakin

Caspian: maestro windu, me dijo que si estaba cerca viniera ayudarlo, porque necesitaba que alguien llegara primero, ya que iban a demorar

Obi-wan: bueno a ti tampoco te salio tan bien que digamos –dijo asiendo ruido con las cadenas

Por el otro lado Anthu ya habia sido esposada y su cadena la habian clavado hasta la cima, ella volteo a mirar a Padme que habia tenido la misma idea que ella al liberarse.

Anthu: Padme que hacen aquí? –dijo mientras intentaba sacar el enganche a las esposas

Padme: venimos a ayudar, al igual que tu y anakin puedo ver –dijo mirando de reojo al padawan

Anthu: bueno fue nuestro maestro, como un padre para los dos teníamos que rescatarlo

Padme: bueno para mi, Obi-wan, es como un hermano mayor, lo conozco de años como tu, no fue mi maestro, pero lo considero como parte de mi familia tambien, al igual que caspian quería ayudarlo y tampoco quería que muriera, asi que lo convencí para que me trajera y tu?

Anthu: igual lo convencí, se mis estrategias –sonrio de lado mientras estaba ya por liberarse- oe tuvimos la misma idea –dijo mirándola de reojo

Padme: -la miro de reojo y sonrio divertida- somos como gemelas separadas al nacer

Por otro lado mientras hablaban el conde Doku habia salio en uno de los balcones que habian del lugar junto con uno genosiano, el virrey de la confederación y otro mas, iban a su alrededor, al parar en el balcón, el lider de lo genosios hablo en su ideio y luego de un rato, todos alabaron y al frente de donde estaban los jedi y las senadoras, se alsanron una rejas de unas entradas donde aparecieron 3 monstruos gigantescos, donde uno de ellos se comió al que lo dirigía hacia fuera, muchos se emocionaron ante la acción que pasaba.

Anakin: tengo un mal presentimiento…. –dijo mientras miraba lo sucedido

Caspian: que no me va a gustar….

Entonces los guardias empezaron a guiar a los monstruos hacia donde estaban ellos, cada vez estaban mas y mas cerca, mientras esto sucedia las 2 senadoras lograron liberarse subiéndose a los postes para liberarse completamente de las cadenas.

Obi-wan: relajense, y concéntrense –dijo obi-wan serio, caspian y anakin voltearon a mirarlo

Anakin: que pasara con Anthu?

Caspian: y Padme?

Obi-wan: ambas tienen controlada la situacion –dijo mirando al frente, mientras ellos se volteaban para ver a las senadoras ya liberadas mientras se subian a los postes

Mientras ellos miraban que llegaron a la cima, un monstruos que fue hacia obi-wan a atacarlo lo libero, pero no por completo ya que aun seguía atado a las cadenas. Por otro lado Anakin y Caspian saltaron mediante la fuerza al ver llegar a uno de los monstruos hacia ellos, anakin se subio encima de ente mientras que caspian se libero. En el lado de las senadoras, padme se encontraba en aprietos ya que una de los monstruos fue hacia su poste a lo cual tambaleo, pero la otra senadora llamo la atención de este hacia el poste de ella, el monstruo atento se subió a su poste y al llegar, Anthu se defendió como pudo con las cadenas pero, el monstruo le araño la espalda haciendo que gritara en el dolor, haciendo que Padme se asustara.

Padme: dios anthu –dijo preocupada mirando hacia su espalda manchada un poco de sangre por el arañaso

Anthu: estoy bien padme –dijo, le intento sonreir pero le salio una mueca por el dolor

Padme: claro que no lo estas

Anthu: si lo estoy ya veras –dijo sonriendo de lado y salto de donde estaba rodeando el poste pateando hacia fuera al mounstro que cayo al piso inerte

Los de la confederacion al ver esto se enojaron, mientras que por otro lado Obi-wan seguia defendiendose aun atado, con Anakin siendo arrastrado, mientras que caspian se defendía como podia para que el monstruo deje de arrastrar al otro padawan. Pero con rapidez el monstruo que yacia en el suelo se recupero y Anthu volvió a subir hacia su poste, para poder deshacerse de la otra mano aun encadenada, Padme ya lo había hecho asi que distraía al monstruo ahora, por otro lado anakin intentaba controlar al monstruo frente a el, mientras caspian intentaba ayudar a con su problema. Mientras esto pasaba anakin logro controlar a la bestia subiéndose encima de este y yendo hacia donde eran las senadoras en a puros, al llegar aparto al monstruo que las custodiaba, mientras anthu se libero por completo.

Anakin: vamos, salta tu primero –dijo posicionado en el lugar de anthu

Anthu se paro y tomo posicion para luego lansarse al estilo jedi, y al caer atrás de anakin le beso la mejilla, haciendo que este sonriera de lado mientras iba ahora al lugar de Padme y esta saltaba detrás de Anthu.

Anakin: yahh –dijo a la criatura mientras la conducia en direccion a Obi-wan y caspian

Obi-wan por su lado junto con Caspian lansaron unas baras que irio al moustro que tenian al frente pero este simplemente las rompio, asi que los 2 corrienron hacia donde venia anakin, Caspian al llegar primero se posiciono detrás de Padme, haciendo que Obi-wan vaya detrás de el pero para su suerto no contaban con que Doku haria aparecer droides que los inmovilisaron poniendose alrededor de ellos, pero por suerte los Jedi ya habian llegado, Mace Windu ahora se encontraba camiando detrás de Doku donde llego anunciandole que habian llegado, los maestros y padawans alredor empezaron activar sus sables, y los jedi se emocionaron al verlos. Mace de pronto fue atacado por droides que llegaron cuando iba hacia doku, pero cayo del balcon junto al resto que bajaban hacia abajo para atacar a los demas droides, unos maestros al llegar les pasaron unos sables a Obi-wan, anakin, anthu y a caspian, que se alegraron de volver a terner sables en sus manos, anakin por su lado libero a su maestro, mientras empezaban ayudar a los demas, pronto llego una explosion donde ellos salieron disparados y cada uno fue por su lado, Anthu por su lado camino hacia su ex maestro mace aquien ayudo con unos droides, capian por su cuenta fue ayudar a Ploo Kon, anakin fue atacar unos droides, como Padme cogio una pistola y empezo a defenderse con eso, mientras obi-wan partia a unos droides tambien. Hasta que en una Anthu fue hacia otro lad ayudar y se subio a una de las criaturas montables que dirian las carrosas, anakin al ver esto fue hacia ella y se subio al carruaje que arrastraba por detrás. Poco despues de seguir con la batalla Windu derroto al casarecompensas cortandole la cabeza tambien en ese lapso le disparon al animal que iba encima anthu y ella con anakin cayeron al suelo al instante de pasar esto, entonces se refugiaron en el carruaje y empezaron a contratacar con sus sables mientras los drodes disparan contra ellos.

Anakin: esta es tu solucion diplomatica –dijo con una sonrisa hacia ella

Anthu: no –volteo a mirarlo algo divertida- son negociasiones ostiles

Anakin sonrio hacia ella y siguieron luchando contra los droides, por otro lado Caspian estaba luchando contra el anterior moustro junto con Padme a su lado, pero pronto pudo derrotarlo con su sable en mano, mientras defendia a Padme de los rayos laser de lo droides que venian a ella.

Caspian: y ha esto le llamas? –dijo divertido hacia ella

Padme: negociaciones ostiles –dijo divertida

Caspian: buen nombre –dijo sonriendo y con la fuerza aparto 6 droides del frente

Mientras Caspian y ella seguian luchando, empezaron a llegar mas droides, haciendo que menos maestros aigan al paso, cada vez mas jedi caian, ahora todos se habían formado juntos mientras atacan o contraatacaban a los droides, Anakin mientras contrataca con Anthu a su lado haciendo lo mismo Padme disparaba a los que podia, mientras caspian también contraatacaba. Hasta que de pronto los droides dejaron de disparar, todos se quedaron quietos mirándolos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran pocos los que quedaban ahora, justo en ese momento hablo doku.

Doku: maestro Windu… –dijo alsando la voz, anthu volteo a ver a su maestro quien miraba a doku- a peleado como los grandes… digno de un reconocimiento en los expedientes de la orden de los Jedi –dijo mirando al maestro, mientras los droides recaudaban a otros maestros vivos- ahora… se acabo –dijo y anthu lo miro con molestia- rindanse y asi podrán salvar sus vidas

Mace: no seremos renes en tus planes doku –dijo serio

Doku: entonces lo lamento viejo amigo

Cuando dijo eso los droides se empezaron activar, y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque de cualquiera de ellos.

Padme: oigan –dijo mirando hacia arriba

Todos la escucharon y miraron hacia arriba donde naves descendían del cielo, entonces se dieron cuenta que era el maestro Yoda junto con los clones, al empezar el ataque todos se protegieron, hasta que las naves aterrizaron y todos estuvieron a salvo dentro de ella para escapar. Para mala suerte empezaron a seguirlos dispararndo contra ellos. Obiwan por su parte iba junto con su padawan y su anterior aprendiz quien habia subido junto con ellos.

Obi-wan: sujetense! –aviso cuando empezaron atacar

Al instante anakin y anthu se sujetaron a las cuerdas que habia por encima de ellos

Anakin: las celdas de combustible destruyenlas –le dijo al clone piloto

Después de acertar y hacer caer una nave del enemigo, Obi-wan se volvio hacia su aprendiz sonriente y victorioso.

Obi-wan: muy bien mi joven padawan –dijo sonriente y anakin asintió sonriendo de lado

Despues de un rato de tanto lucha y una nave amiga caida, Windu bajo ayudar a tierra, mientras Yoda iba buscar a Doku, por otro lado iba Obiwan.

Obi-wan: ataquen esas naves de la federación –dijo apuntando con su dedo- rapido

Por otro lado Doku, ya tenia lo que quería los planos que tanto quería el lord sith, ahora los tenia y los llevaría a coruscant para entregárselo. En la batalla por otro lado seguí la batalla contra los droides que al parecer ya iban perdiendo. Por otro lado Yoda iba comandando a los clones para evitar que mas naves con droides salgan ilesos del planeta. Por otro lado la lucha en tierra cada vez ganaban mas y mas, por otro lado en la nave donde estaba el maestro kenobi era nublada por el polvo hasta que se dejo, dando claro a una persona adelante.

Obi-wan: alla en frente –señalo cuando vio Doku

Anakin: es doku! –dijo y miro a los clones- derrivenlo

Clone: no tenemos misiles señor –dijo el piloto

Anakin: que no escape!

Anthu: necesitamos apoyo

Obi-wan: ya no hay tiempo -nego con la cabeza- solo seremos nosotros 3 contra ellos

De repente doku mando a las naves que iban a sus costados lejos y estas se posicionaron detrás de la nave donde iban ellos disparandoles mutuamente hasta que dieron en el blanco y la nave se movio haciendo que cayeran de ella, Anthu y un clone que estaba a su lado.

Anthu: ahhh –dijo mientras caia a la sacudida

Anakin: ANTHU! –grito cuando la vio caer y no pudo cogerla, vio que ella cayo rodando en la arena inconciente- ATERRIZA!

Obi-wan: anakin no dejes que tus sentimientos controlen tu razon –dijo mirandolo y luego se voltea para entrar a la cabina de la nave hacia los clones- sigue al speeder –ordeno al piloto

Siguieron su rumbo hasta que anakin se enfurecio un poco.

Anakin: aterriza la nave –dijo mirando al piloto

Obi-wan: no derrotare a doku solo –dijo mirandolo- te necesito, si lo detenemos, esta guerra terminara ahora, es nuestro deber hacerlo

Anakin: no la abandonare, baja! Ahora!

Obi-wan: comprende, te van a expulsar de la orden jedi! –grito mirandolo molesto

Anakin: que no la abandonare!

Obi-wan; por favor disierne! Que crees que haria anthu, si estuviera en tu posicion

Anakin: -bajo la mirada a otro lado- su deber eso haria….

Siguieron a doku hasta el lugar de su guarida, al bajar de la anve anaki y obi-wan esta exploto segundos despues de que pisaran el suelo persiguiendo al sith.

Prov de Anthu:

Dios me cai de la nave, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que nos atacaron las naves que iban junto con doku y la nave se tambaleo donde cai junto a un clone, pero al parecer la caída que mi contra el suelo fue tan brusco que cai inconsciente al acto, ahora estaba recuperándome y parpadeando ante la luz que estaba contra mi, cuando por fin volvi en mi me fui reincorporando, entonces vi a un clone venir hacia mi y arrodillarse junto a mi.

Clone: se encuentra bien?

Anthu: si, estoy bien –le asegure levantándome

Clone: la llevaremos al centro de comando –dijo

Anthu: no –dije mientras sacudía la poca arena que se habia infiltrado en mi ropa- no! –negué con la cabeza mirándolo- reúne a las tropas que tengan, tenemos que llegar al angar, traigan una nave, ahora! –le ordene alsando la voz

Clone: enseguida –dijo corriendo hacia el lado contrario

Corrí siguiéndolo hacia donde esperaba que estuviera la ayuda, debíamos llegar antes de tiempo para ayudar a Anakin y Obi-wan, ellos ahora estaban solos contra Doku, temía por lo que podía suceder, no podía dejarlos solos, asi que debía darme prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Prov:

Mientras tanto el en angar Obi-wan seguia luchando contra el conde Doku en una gran batalla, anakin aun se encontraba un poco lastimado por el rayo sith que le habia lansado doku al inicio del combate, pero mientras la batalla seguia doku pudo herir a Obi-wan, este cayo al suelo y cuando el sith iba dar su ultimo toque para matarlo, anakin salio en defensa de su maestro, evitando que el sable rojo del sith toque a su maestro.

Doku: eres muy valiente –dijo mirando anakin pero crei que habías aprendido tu lección

Obi-wan mientras tanto utilizo la distracción para obtener devuelta su sable

Anakin: aprendo con lentitud

La batalla entre Anakin y doku entonces se hizo presente

Obi-wan: anakin! –grito lasandole su sable

Anakin lo cogió asintiendo brebemente hacia el y comenzó una batalla con dos sables contra el conde Doku, la batalla sobrepasaba el limite del padawan, doku fácilmente pudo deshacerse de uno de los sables, poco después de seguir luchando sable contra sable, el sith logro cortarle el brazo derecho a Anakin tirándolo junto a Obi-wan que aun yacía en el suelo herido. Pero ahí no quedo la victoria del sith, el levanto la vista distinguiendo la presencia de su ex maestro jedi, el pequeño maestro Yoda, doku se giro para mirarlo.

Doku: maestro yoda

Yoda: conde doku –dijo mirándolo mientras se apoyaba en su baston parado

Doku: esta es la ultima vez, que interfiere en nuestros asuntos –dijo para luego manejar mediante la fuerza una maquina de gas lansandola contra el maestro

Yoda fácilmente pudo controlar mediante la fuerza la llegada de la maquina antes que llegara a el, lasandola hacia otro lado, doku volvió hacer lo mismo al no tener éxito y como se esperaba el maestro yoda lo evito fácilmente como anteriormente lo habia hecho. Doku esta vez no contento intento arrojarle rocas del techo, pero el maestro logro detenerlas tambien a tiempo mediante la fuerza, arrojándolas aun lado de el.

Yoda: m poderoso te has vuelto Doku, el lado oscuro detecto en ti

Doku: me he vuelto mas poderoso que cualquier jedi, incluso usted –dijo lo ultimo mientras utiliza contra el maestro un rayo sith

Yoda pudo manejar el rayo deteniéndolo con sus manos y contraatacando a doku con este mismo a lo cual doku arrojo el rayo hacia otro lugar, y volviendo a usar otra vez el rayo hacia el maestro que se volteo para evitarlo de nuevo como hace unos instantes antes.

Yoda: mucho que aprender, aun debes

Doku: es obvio que esta contienda no puede decidirse por nuestro control de la fuerza –dijo y encendió su sable- pero si por nuestra habilidad con el sable

Entonces maestro Yoda encendió tambien su sable saltando hacia doku, donde empezaron una batalla de sable contra sable intenso, pero poco a poco Doku se fue dando cuenta que el pequeño maestro sobrepasaba sus habilidades, a pesar de sus poderes sith.

Yoda: bien has peleado mi joven padawan –dijo tomando bien con su sable que estaba en contra del de Doku

Doku: este es solo el comienzo –dijo y mediante la fuerza hizo que un poste eléctrico que se ayaban donde estaban Anakin y Obi-wan cayera hacia ellos como distracción

Doku rápidamente fue hacia su nave en cuento el maestro se distrajo obteniendo al poste que caia hacia Obi-wan y Anakin a tiempo, evitando que sean aplastados, lo mantuvo en el aire por encima de ellos unos segundos y cuando reunió toda la fuerza que tenia lo arrojo a un lado. Por otro lado la nave donde iba ja joven senadora Castle llego justo en el acto que Doku escapaba del angar, al bajar junto a los clones les mando disparar hacia ellos pero ya era demasiado tarde doku ya había escapado. Dentro Obi-wan y Anakin empezaron a reincorporarse, el padawan con un poco mas de esfuerzo por su brazo perdido, junto en ese instante la senadora de Yavin entro junto con los clones, ella vio como anakin y su ex maestros estaban heridos pero vivos y se sorprendió de que el maestro yoda estuviera ahí, pero su primera opción era Anakin que al parecer habia perdido un brazo, preocupada corrió hacia el.

Anthu: ANAKIN! –grito corriendo hacia el y al llegar donde este, lo abrazo- estas bien? que paso? –dijo mirando hacia el brazo de anakin

Anakin: estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mirándola- y fue doku quien lo hizo -resoplo molesto

Anthu: anakin, no te olvides que doku tiene mas años de experiencia

Obi-wan: ella tiene razón anakin, aun estas aprediendo, cuando volvamos a ver a doku estaremos mas prepados, ahora vamos a que nos hagan un chequeo medico

Despues de eso ellos fueron hacia la nave donde fueron atendidos, Anakin se hizo un prototipo de brazo para el mismo ya que no queria usar el que le habían ofrecido. Por otro lado Doku había llegado a Coruscant para darle noticias de lo sucedido a su maestro Sith Sidius, al llegar al lugar donde se encontrarían le contó que su objetivo estaba hecho, la guerra había empezado. En el templo Jedi mientras tanto, Obi-wan y el maestro Mace windu hablaban sobre lo que había dicho doku sobre el Lord Sidius que al parecer estaba dentro de la república hablando junto al maestro Yoda acordaron que vigilarían de cerca al senado ya que no querían pasar desapercibidos de nada. Entonces maestro windu se dio cuenta que faltaba el joven Padawan.

Windu: donde esta tu aprendiz? –dijo mirando a Obi-wan que estaba frente a el

Obi-wan: -lo miro- se dirige a Yavin 4 –miro a la ciudad- escolta a la senadora Castle –luego lo miro de nuevo- tengo que aceptar que sin los clones no habría sido una victoria

Yoda: victoria – dijo y los maestros se voltearon a mirarlo- victoria dices a esto Obi-wan –dijo bajando la mirada y negando brevemente y los miro- no fue victoria, arribado la noche del lado oscuro, inicio la guerra de los clones

 ***************THE END****************

 **OK NO... xd**

 **Bueno chicos como dije este es el penúltimo capitulo del episodio 2, seguimos con el final, para así poder ir al intermedio del cual hable que no escribiere aquí, como dije es un intermedio del Episodio 2 y 3. Yo avisare cuando publique mañana o pasado, no lo se. Pero me gustaría acabar hoy. Si veo comentarios, al menos 2. lo termino y mañana publicaría el Intermedio que consta de unos... no se... 4 o 5 capítulos y eso... creo que serán solo 3 pero largos. En fin chicos nos vemos mas tarde o sino ya sera mañana para el Final.**

 **BYE BYE! (besos y abrazos, y suerte :3)**


	9. Capitulo 9 Final Feliz

**Uh aquí ya el Final!Es que vi los 2 comentarios y dije porque no :). Así que aquí ya esta el ultimo capitulo del episodio 2, que tanto esperaban :3. Bueno Eudog3 con respecto a Anthu si ella esta exonerada, pero si llegara a tener hijos se vería afectada ya que seria mal vista y en la duda tanto como en el templo como en el Senado mismo, tu debes saber que los Senadores tienen sus costumbres educadas (todo según la regla) así que Anthu seria mal vista por todos los del Senado, por lo cual tomarían a petición sacarla de su cargo, por lo cual Anthu estará muy lejos de pensar en tener hijos aun con Anakin (aun porque ella si quiere formar una familia con el tanto como el quiere), aunque ya sabemos como acabara xD (Episodio 3), por el lado del Templo, ella estaria en la duda ya ellos la aceptarían solo si ella se desposara con un Marido (Esposo) asi que si la ven embaraza y sin ningún lazo, estarían dudando mucho sobre su lealtad. En fin Hey Lucy bienvenida a la historia :D aqui va el capitulo espero que lo disfrutes, al igual que todos ustedes chicos! :D**

 _********Anteriormente**********_

 _Obi-wan y el maestro Mace windu hablaban sobre lo que habia dicho doku sobre el Lord Sidius que al parecer estaba dentro de la república hablando junto al_ _maestro_ _Yoda_ _acordaron_ _que_ _vigilarían de_ _cerca al_ _senado ya_ _que_ _no_ _querian_ _pasar desapercibidos de nada. Entonces maestro windu se dio cuenta que faltaba el joven Padawan._

 _Windu: donde esta tu aprendiz? –dijo mirando a Obi-wan que estaba frente a el_

 _Obi-wan: -lo miro- se dirige a Yavin 4 –miro a la ciudad- escolta a la senadora Castle –luego lo miro de nuevo- tengo que aceptar que sin los clones no habría sido una victoria_

 _Yoda: victoria – dijo y los maestros se voltearon a mirarlo- victoria dices a esto Obi-wan –dijo bajando la mirada y negando brebemente y los miro- no fue victoria, arribado la noche del lado oscuro, inicio la guerra de los clones..._

 *************AHORA******************

Por otro lado los clones ya se encontraban en el planeta Coruncant, estos siendo visto desde un balcón por el canciller y algunos senadores que se habían quedado para verlos. Por otro lado en la nave Anthu y anakin se dirigían hacia el planeta de esta donde ella se quedaría por un tiempo, el joven padawan había querido acompañarla por un gran motivo, y ese era cansarse con ella, el había soñado con ese momento desde que la conoció, el siempre había soñado con el dia en el cual se casaría con la joven senadora. Mientras estaban en el cuarto que les habían dado durante el viaje el decidido que ya era hora de decírselo, asi que mientras ella terminaba de meditar, el respiro profundamente y se sentó junto a ella que estaba en la cama sentada.

Anthu: -lo miro- estas bien? Como te sientes?

Anakin: estoy mejor, va a costar un tiempo acostumbrarse –dijo mirándola- y tu? ese arañazo que te dieron parecía profundo

Anthu: estoy bien –sonrió de lado- hicieron un buen trabajo en la enfermería, no siento nada

Anakin: eso me alegra –sonrió de lado

El lugar se torno en silencio ya que ninguno sabia que decir.

Anakin: sobre lo que paso aya, antes de las ejecuciones

Anthu: creo que deberíamos hablar sobre eso –dijo mirando toda la habitación

Anakin: solo necesito saber una cosa –dijo y ella se volteo para mirarlo- de verdad quisiste decir eso, o solo lo hiciste por el momento

Anthu: cada palabra era cierta –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- te amo

Anakin puso su mano sobre la de ella mirando como se entrelazaban, y luego subió la cabeza para mirarla mientras le daba un beso en la parte posterior de su mano.

Anakin: yo también te amo

Anthu: -lo miro preocupada- como vamos hacer con esto?

Anakin: -suspiro- no estoy seguro, pero lo haremos

Anthu lo miro y suspirando negó.

Anthu: va ser difícil anakin, soy una senadora no estaré siempre en coruscant, viajare por toda la galaxia por tratados entre otras cosas… y ahora a un mas siendo un caballero

Anakin: no quiero separarme de ti, no ahora que hemos confesado lo que sentimos por el otro

Anthu: lo se… yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto –dijo bajando la mirada

Anakin: hay una manera para que no puedan separarnos

Anthu: de que estas hablando? –dijo mirandolo confundida

Anakin se acerco un poco mas a ella tomando sus manos

Anakin: quieres que estemos juntos, no solo por ahora, sino para siempre

Anthu: si, claro que si

Anakin: entonces cásate conmigo

Anthu lo miro confundida ante las palabras, pero luego sonrió y empezó a reírse un poco.

Anthu: que?! me estas tomando el pelo verdad? –dijo mirándolo con una ceja levantada

Anakin: claro que no, estoy hablando lo mas enserio en toda mi vida, cásate conmigo, se que es algo improvisado e inesperado e incluso irracional, pero quiero estar contigo para siempre

Anthu: anakin…. –nego con la cabeza- vas a ser expulsado

Anakin: no, y no tienen por que saber

Anthu: no me gusta la idea de escondernos, al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz y tu lo sabes

Anakin: -suspiro- tienes razón –asintió brebemente- entonces dejare la orden

Anthu: que? No! –exclamo mirándolo estupefacta- ser un jedi ha sido tu sueño siempre anakin, ademas la orden te necesita eres el elegido

Anakin: lo se, pero si eso me impide estar contigo lo hare, decide, nos casamos y mantenemos nuestra unión en secreto o dejo la orden

Anthu: -puso mala cara frunciendo el ceño y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo- estas hablando enserio? Con eso no se juega anakin

Anakin: estoy hablando lo mas enserio que eh sido en toda mi vida, y no estoy jugando, solo es elegir una opción, asi de fácil es –se encogió de hombros

Anthu: no lo puedo creer –nego con la cabeza- hablas como si estuvieramos hablando de algo tan facil, como el clima, esto es algo serio

Anakin: lo es, y solo cuesta de una opción, tu decide y ese sera el punto final –dijo mirándola mientras se levantaba de la cama

Anthu: -respiro y suspiro- si te lo propones asi, veo que no me dejas de otra

Anakin: y tu respuesta es?

Anthu: es obvia la respuesta –dijo sonriendo mientras se paraba- si

Anakin: si?

Anthu: si –rio- me voy a casar contigo anakin –dijo sonriendole mientras se ponía frente a el y envolvía sus brazos sobre su cuello

Anakin: no lo puedo creer –dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dándole vueltas por toda la habitación

Anthu: anakin –dijo riéndose

Anakin: esta bien –dijo parando y dejándola en el piso- elegiste una excelente decisión, pronto hacer señora Skywaker

Anthu: -sonrio- bueno no me dejaste de otra

Anakin: cierto –sonrio divertido-

Anthu: bien y como vamos hacer esto?

Anakin: no lo se, no conoces a alguien que pueda casarnos en secreto

Anthu: mm… –lo penso por unos segundos- si hay alguien en la plaza del pueblo que puede ayudarnos con esto, el nos podra casar sin ningun problema

Anakin: genial, ahora que lleguemos lo ire a buscar

Anthu: y yo que haré mientras tanto? –levanto una ceja

Anakin: bueno según la tradición el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte –dijo mirándola divertido

Anthu: no sabia que eras supersticioso?

Anakin: mejor duerme un poco, debes estar cansada por todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente, ademas en unas horas nos casaremos, la novia debe estar tranquila para que todo vaya bien

Anthu: -resoplo- es enserio

Anakin: hablo muy enserio desde que empezamos toda esta conversación

Anthu: pero tu también duerme, debes estar mas cansado que yo, y yo no quiero un novio con la cara cansada en mi boda

Anakin: -rio- esta bien, dormiré

Anthu: genial –dijo y los dos se inclinaron para besarse

Horas mas tarde ambos llegaron al planeta Yavin, donde empezaron a planear la boda. Para la tarde de ese mismo dia ambos de encontraban junto a un sacerdote en el balcón donde se habían dado su primer beso, luego de dar sus votos y que el padre los declarara marido y mujer, ambos se quedaron ahí frente la puesta de sol, que estaba ante ellos mientras entrelazaban sus manos y se daban su primer beso como marido y mujer, mientras el sacerdote se retiraba del lugar, siendo sus testigos Threpio y Artoo que estaban felices ante el suceso que pasaba frente a ellos, al termino de su beso Anakin le sonrió a Anthu y luego ambos se voltearon a ver la puesta del sol, no sabian lo que sucedería después ahora con la guerra iniciada, pero superarían todo estando juntos, ya que unidos podian superar cualquier cosa.

 ***************FIN************

 **Final pequeño lo se, pero así es como termina, y si quieren que ponga como hubieran sido los votos de Anakin y Anthu, déjenme saberlo en los comentarios y editare este capitulo :). Bueno dejando de lado este final, tengo que avisarles me tardare un poco en subir el intermedio que dije anteriormente, espero poder publicar mañana, la razón es porque tengo otra historia pendiente también de Dragon Ball z, que me eh tardado mucho en actualizar :(, así que discúlpenme si me demoro hasta pasado mañana, en fin nos vemos pronto muyayas y muyayos, porras y dedos cruzados para que sea mañana.**

 **Adios! :D**


	10. ANUNCIO

**HOLAAA CHICOS ESTOY PUBLICANDO YA EL INTERMEDIO ASI QUE SI QUIEREN VERLO, PÁSENSE POR MI PERFIL PARA BUSCARLO! POR OTRO LADO ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO UN VIDEO EN YOUTUBE COMO MASO MENOS PLANEO LA HISTORIA Y EL FINAL DEL EPISODIO 3, ESPERO QUE LO BUSQUEN Y DEN UNA MANITO HACIA ARRIBA, SERIA DE MUCHA AYUDA! (POR FIS u.u). EN FIN, ESPERO VER BUENOS COMENTARIOS, NOS VEMOS AYA, CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA DE ACONTECIMIENTOS PRÓXIMOS QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE SUCEDA, COMENTEN! NO SE QUEDEN CAYADOS O TAMBIEN PARA MEJORAR MI HISTORIA (NO SE COMO MEJOR NARRACIÓN, ALGO ASI xd ME AYUDARIAN A CRECER MEJOR COMO ESCRITORA :))**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS! :D**


End file.
